Especulações
by Pearll
Summary: O corpo docente de Hogwarts está desconfiando da natureza do relacionamento de Dumbledore e McGonagall. Afinal, o que há entre o diretor e a professora de Transfiguração?
1. Quinta

É tudo da JK, eu só aceitei um desafio.

Resumo: O corpo docente de Hogwarts está desconfiando da natureza do relacionamento de Dumbledore e McGonagall. Afinal, o que há entre o diretor e a professora de Transfiguração?

_**Especulações**_

**Quinta-feira.**

É o primeiro dia das férias de verão e a escola está quase vazia. Todos os alunos já voltaram para suas casas e alguns professores já fizeram o mesmo, incluindo Aurora Sinistra e Septima Vector, que viajaram para a casa de suas respectivas famílias ainda naquele dia mesmo, assim como Charity Burbage, que passará as três semanas seguintes vivendo como trouxa num estudo aprofundado da convivência na comunidade não-mágica. Porém o que resta do corpo docente está na sala dos professores terminando seus relatórios de conclusão do ano letivo, adiantando planos de aulas ou elaborando o orçamento dos materiais a serem empregados no ano seguinte.

Hogwarts podia ser bem irritante quando estava pululando de alunos, mas quando estava semi-desabitada como agora era de uma quietude opressora, e até mesmo um pouquinho assustadora com seus muitos vãos escuros, rangidos e fantasmas atravessando as paredes [e pessoas] sem aviso prévio. Sendo assim, ainda era preferível trabalhar na companhia uns dos outros do que se isolar num canto qualquer, mesmo que isso significasse ter de se sentar ao lado daquele colega não tão agradável... O calor é irritante e eles estão entediados, o que cria uma camada invisível se silêncio aborrecido pela sala, cortada aqui e ali por suspiros de frustração.

A única pessoa aparentemente ociosa é Madame Pomfrey, com a mão no queixo e o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, observando preguiçosamente a paisagem lá fora através da janela. Nas férias era inútil ficar na enfermaria, uma vez não havia nenhum paciente. Então ela provavelmente teria bastante tempo livre.

O tempo está lentamente se fechando lá fora, formando nuvens cinza-escuro cada vez maiores no horizonte. Se não chover talvez ela até dê um passeio nos jardins mais tarde, assim como Dumbledore e McGonagall, que agora caminhavam de braços dados em volta do lago. Fato que por si só não é nada incomum: os dois estavam sempre andando por aí juntos, conversando sobre a escola, fazendo piadas sobre transfiguração que ninguém mais entendia, jogando xadrez um na sala do outro. Na verdade, não seria de se surpreender se qualquer hora dessas eles...

– Formam um bonito casal, vocês não acham? – comenta Pomona Sprout, que acabara de terminar seu gráfico comparativo das notas dos setimanistas desse ano com os do ano anterior, interrompendo a linha de raciocínio da colega.

– Quem? – indaga a enfermeira, acordando distraída de suas divagações. Só então ela nota que já não é a única observando a vista da janela.

– Albus e Minerva, é claro. Sempre me perguntei porque eles nunca ficaram juntos, mesmo se dando tão bem.

– Realmente seriam perfeitos um pro outro! – Poppy concorda, repentinamente muito animada com a conversa. Era o tipo de coisa que todo mundo já tinha pensado, mas ninguém se dera ao trabalho de pronunciar em voz alta. – Tenho certeza de que se gostam... Por que será que eles ainda não engrenaram um namoro?

– Mas isso é fácil de descobrir – comenta a professora Trelawney, que estava sentada de frente pra elas, emergindo dramaticamente por trás de um enorme, velho e muito gasto livro de quiromancia.

– Como, Sibyll? – pergunta a professora de Herbologia, mais por educação do que por curiosidade em si.

E essa era a chance que Trelawney aguardava para sacar seu baralho de tarô do bolso e espalhá-lo na mesa a sua frente. Então ela fecha os olhos por um longo momento, aparentando grande esforço mental, alisando as cinco cartas escolhidas aleatoriamente, e em seguida as posicionando viradas para baixo formando uma linha horizontal.

– Ah não, de novo com essa baboseira! – exclama Madame Hooch, momentaneamente se esquecendo do pedido de novas vassouras que estava redigindo para a direção da escola.

Mas Sibyll apenas lhe lança um olhar de desprezo em resposta e se inclina ainda mais sobre a mesa. Então as desvira uma por uma, fazendo questão de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa cada vez mais exagerada a cada carta. A primeira era um velho barbudo coberto por uma longa capa com um capuz ocultando parte do rosto e tendo um cajado na mão; a segunda, um casal despido e de mãos dadas trocando um olhar lascivo; a terceira, um esqueleto segurando uma foice em meio ao que parecia ser um cemitério abandonado; a quarta, uma horrível criatura vermelha, metade-homem-metade-bode, com chifres e cauda; e a última, uma mulher envolta por um manto, com uma coroa sobre a cabeça e segurando um imenso livro. A professora de Adivinhação ainda balançou a cabeça negativamente por um momento e murmurou algo para si mesma, apenas para aumentar o suspense, antes de explicar o que o jogo estava lhe revelando.

– Nós temos o Eremita, personificando Albus em sua inteligência e sabedoria, mas também faz referência a uma revelação importante. Então vem os Enamorados, que obviamente representam uma escolha amorosa. A Morte, hum, que simboliza mudanças inevitáveis. O Diabo, isso também não é bom... nessa posição invertida manifesta desordem, cegueira e fraqueza. E por fim a Sacerdotisa, que é essa figura maternal e muito culta, ou seja, Minerva.

– E o que isso tudo quer dizer? – Pomona incentiva, e dessa vez está definitivamente interessadíssima. Não importa o quanto absurdo seja, um bom jogo de tarô tem sempre seus atrativos. Principalmente para o público feminino.

Até mesmo o professor Flitwick, do alto de suas quatro almofadas sobre a cadeira, abandona seu relatório para acompanhar a conversa muito animada das colegas de trabalho.

– Que alguém vai morrer, eu suponho – zomba Rolanda, pingando sarcasmo.

Novamente Trelawney ignora as piadinhas e, expressando o máximo de dignidade e muito ereta em sua cadeira, atende sua platéia recém-adquirida, muito satisfeita com a atenção que estava recebendo.

– Albus está apaixonado por Minerva, mas esse sentimento não é recíproco. Temo que ele venha a se decepcionar caso se declare – faz uma curta pausa e suspira com desaprovação. – E isso certamente acarretará no fim do relacionamento deles.

– Pobrezinho... – Madame Pomfrey fala em tom piedoso.

– Poppy! – repreende a instrutora de vôo. – Você não está mesmo acreditando nessa bobagem toda, não é?

– E qual é a sua opinião, Rolanda? – rebate a professora de Adivinhação com desdém.

O único que ainda está realmente trabalhando (ou ao menos tentando) é Severus Snape, que faz questão de ignorar a discussão agitada a sua volta sobre a vida amorosa do diretor e da vice-diretora. Sua pena arranha com cada vez mais força o pergaminho e sua carranca está ainda pior que de costume.

– Não é óbvio? – Hooch espina o nariz num gesto arrogante antes de dar seu veredicto. – O Dumbledore é gay!

Os outros se entreolham, constrangidos. Ao contrário do que ela esperava, aparentemente ninguém compartilha sua opinião.

– Olhem só as roupas dele! – ela insiste ainda com mais ênfase. – Pensem bem, alguém aqui já o viu com uma mulher?

– Bom, talvez ele e Minerva já estejam juntos – opina Filius pela primeira vez e agora todos os rostos surpresos se viram pra ele.

Pomfrey e Sprout assentem e trocam sorrisinhos enquanto Trelawney embaralha as cartas novamente e volta a jogá-las, só que dessa vez em silêncio, como se esperasse do tarô uma confirmação do que acabara de ouvir.

– E por que não contariam pra ninguém se fosse assim? – rebate Rooch, incomodada. Não que a idéia em si fosse desagradável, pelo contrário, mas ficaria chateada se isso tivesse mesmo acontecido sem que ela soubesse. Era uma fofoca boa demais para se perder assim, sem motivo.

– Eu não sei – responde o baixinho, encolhendo os ombros. Acabara de perder grande parte da fé em sua própria teoria, que até então lhe parecia perfeitamente verossímil. – Minerva é sempre tão fechada. Não imagino ela comentando esse tipo de coisa.

– Pra mim não! – afirma Sprout.

– _Nunquinha_ – concorda Poppy.

– E o que você acha, Severus? – o professor de Feitiços pergunta ao colega.

– Acho que vocês deveriam cuidar das próprias vidas – Snape responde secamente e volta novamente sua atenção para seu inventário dos ingredientes de poções, como se nunca tivesse sido chamado.

– Tá vendo? Ele deve estar defendendo o segredo do Dumbledore. Eu disse que o cara era gay!

– Rolanda, por favor! – falam Filius, Poppy e Pomona ao mesmo tempo.

A instrutora de vôo por sua vez dá um muxoxo e olha em volta procurando por apoio, mas só consegue ver Trelawney encarando fixamente a Roda da Fortuna que acabara de sacar de seu baralho e o professor de Poções, muito carrancudo, mais uma vez mergulhado em seus pergaminhos.

E a conversa morre por alguns instantes enquanto os outros quatro se perdem em pensamentos relacionados ao quem-sabe-casal de amigos. Mas madame Hooch a ressuscita em seguida, com sua nova [e mais aceitável] idéia:

– Aposto um galeão!

Os outros se entreolham novamente, dessa vez muito animados e sorridentes como se fossem os colegiais que costumam ensinar. E Snape bufa alto e começa a recolher suas coisas, desistindo enfim de trabalhar ali e se dispondo a terminar seus afazeres nas masmorras.

– Pois eu aceito a aposta – a vozinha de Flitwick responde prontamente.

– Também estamos dentro! – Pomona anuncia em conjunto com Madame Pomfrey.

– E você Sibyll, topa ou não topa? – pergunta Filius pressuroso. O pequeno professor já tinha em mente a idéia de mandar uma coruja para o resto do corpo docente pra perguntar se mais alguém ia querer participar da aposta.

Seria prudente perguntar a Hagrid? Ele nunca foi muito bom com segredos...

– Oh, mas não seria justo usar de minha visão mediúnica em nome do vil metal – se esquiva Trelawney, tentando parecer o máximo afetada possível por trás de seus imensos óculos. E quase todos ali muito educadamente fingem que acreditam.

– Ok, então você está fora – fala Rolanda, as duas mãos apoiadas atrás da cabeça, inclinando a cadeira pra trás e cruzando os pés por sobre a mesa. - Não esperava mesmo que você colocasse meio nuque furado nesse seu palpite.

– Certo, então nós ficamos aqui o verão todo pra ver quem ganha a aposta – Flitwick interrompe, com intuito de impedir uma briga e continuar o assunto mais interessante. – Creio que não será muito difícil descobrir.

E Snape sai batendo a porta ao mesmo tempo em que Sibyll desvira uma Torre com um gritinho de falso terror.

* * *

**n/a:** Esse é o primeiro desafio que aceito e estou animada. Com minha outra fic em andamento e minha demais atividades (pode não parecer, mas eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada, tá?), vou fazer o possível pra postar logo. Mas não prometo nada.

E Uhura, obrigada por me instigar essa idéia.

Bjões e espero ansiosa por reviews!


	2. Sexta

**Especulações**

**Sexta-feira.**

Por volta de dez da manhã, o diretor está sentado em seu escritório aproveitando a calmaria das férias para pôr sua leitura atrasada em dia. Se encontra agora devorando um livro imenso de alquimia recentemente atualizado com as mais novas e avançadas técnicas da transfiguração de metais preciosos ao mesmo tempo em que chupa, com igual empenho, seu terceiro sorvete de limão consecutivo. Mas, tal como era de se esperar, todo esse sossego não vai durar muito.

Isso porque logo se ouve claramente o som distinto de pedra sendo arrastada quando a gárgula que guarda seu escritório pula para o lado e abre as portas atrás de si, dando passagem para alguém. Depois o barulho modorrento das escadarias rodopiando para cima, seguida de batidas, nitidamente femininas, na porta de carvalho.

– Entre – ele pede e fecha cuidadosamente o livro, mas não sem antes posicionar o marcador na página onde tinha sido interrompido. Ainda se lembra de abrir um sorriso educado quando a porta se abre.

– Bom dia, professor Dumbledore – diz a mulher magra de óculos enormes e voz macia e misteriosa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela parece um pouco mais agitada que de costume.

– Olá Sibyll! – ele responde gentilmente, se levantando. Afinal, não era nada cavalheiresco permanecer sentado enquanto havia uma dama de pé no recinto. – Que bom vê-la fora de sua sala hoje, está mesmo um dia adorável para...

Mas ao invés de ir se sentar na cadeira que o outro tinha oferecido de frente para a escrivaninha, Trelawney corre até ele de braços abertos, os muitos colares e pulseiras tilintando exageradamente no ato. E, para o total constrangimento do bruxo, ela o abraça maternalmente e segue dando tapinhas carinhosos em seu ombro.

– Eu sinto tanto! – ela fala transbordando piedade, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento ele caia no choro ou algo assim.

E Albus se solta e suspira resignado. Era uma pena, pensou, que fosse ele o escolhido dessa vez. Já fazia quase cinco meses que ela não previa a morte de ninguém do corpo docente...

– Sobre o que, minha cara? – o bruxo pergunta com sua educação milimetricamente estudada, tentando parecer verdadeiramente interessado em seja lá qual for a tragédia que ela imagina que estará em seu futuro.

– A sua dor – a professora respondeu, transbordando de genuína compaixão. – Um homem tão bom não merecia tal destino.

– Oh sim, sou mesmo muito infeliz – Dumbledore concorda, mantendo-se tão sério quando a situação exigia. Mas era quase impossível não rir de todo aquele dramalhão.

– Que lástima, que lástima! Mas assim é a vida, não é mesmo?

– Sem dúvidas.

– O olho interior é uma dádiva, mas também pode ser uma maldição algumas vezes – a outra discursa em tom solene. – Ao menos me alertou para a a desgraça de um amigo.

Então Trelawney ajeita seus xales muito grandes e ainda mais estranhos que de costume, uma vez que estavam em pleno verão, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Por um instante Albus pensou em indagar qual seria esse destino tão cruel que pairava sobre ele, mas decidiu que não estava tããão curioso assim.

– E obrigado por vir me avisar – ele fala, mas mantém o olhar sério na direção do retrato de uma bruxa idosa de longos cachos prateados chamada Dilys, que está se coçando de vontade de dar um [merecido] diagnóstico de doença mental para a professora de Adivinhação.

– Aquela megera sem coração! Ela não devia brincar com seus sentimentos desse jeito.

Mas Dumbledore não está disposto a perder mais de seu tempo tentando entendê-la, apenas prossegue paciente e delicadamente levando-a pelo braço até a saída, ao mesmo tempo tentando parecer o mais torturado emocionalmente que podia. E com um gesto dramático ele escancara a porta, apoiando-se na maçaneta de latão em formado de grifo como se estivesse prestes a cair no chão em total desespero.

– Apenas peço que não diga comente isso com ninguém, porque eu prefiro ficar sozinho com a minha dor.

– Claro, claro – a professora concorda com um suspiro entristecido, saindo lentamente na direção da escada. - Pobre Albus...

– Mais uma vez obrigado, Sibyll. Foi um prazer revê-la!

Assim que fecha a porta atrás dela, o velho tem de cobrir a boca com uma das mãos para não cair num sonoro ataque de risos. Mas imediatamente sua atenção se volta para os quadros dos ex-diretores na parede, que observavam a cena completamente perplexos.

– Dumbledore, o que demônios foi isso? – pergunta Armando Dippet, como se fosse o porta-voz da incredulidade pasmada de todos os colegas de parede, a testa ampliada pela calvície enrugada sobre as sobrancelhas muito juntas.

– Eu não faço idéia – o atual diretor encolhe os ombros e deixa escapar uma última risada. – Apenas pensei que seria indelicado contrariá-la, uma vez que estava tão empenhada em me consolar.

Algumas horas depois, em outra parte do castelo, McGonagall caminha sem pressa pelos corredores, apreciando a tranquilidade em sua volta e o fato de pela primeira vez em meses não ter absolutamente nada para fazer. Até mesmo os quadros ultimamente pareciam mais quietos que o habitual e, senão fosse a chuva que batia com força contra as janelas de Hogwarts, o silêncio seria absoluto.

Mesmo assim ela se sente incomodada, como se alguém a estivesse seguindo. Quase pode ouvir passos apressados abafados pelo som das gotas batendo violentamente contra as vidraças... Ou seria apenas a sua imaginação?

Não, ela jura que há uma presença atrás de si aproximando-se cada vez mais, como se pudesse sentir alguém sondando-a através da nuca. Até que finalmente olha por cima dos ombros e não vê ninguém, então sacode a cabeça por um instante achando-se ridiculamente paranóica, e se vira novamente para continuar seu caminho. Mas pára em seguida quando quase tropeça em alguma coisa, ou melhor, em alguém.

- Minerva? - pergunta o professor Flitwick esbaforido, dando dois passinhos apressados pra trás bem a tempo de salvar seus pés de levar um pisão. Viera correndo do salão principal, onde tinha avisado aos colegas que faria sua primeira sondagem ainda hoje.

– Por Mérlin, Filius! – ela leva uma mão ao peito, assustadíssima. – De onde é que você veio?

O professor reprime uma reposta mal-educada, afinal de contas ela não tinha culpa por ele ser, hum, _verticalmente desfavorecido_. Quanto ao fato de não ter sido visto ao alcançá-la, ele já estava acostumado demais com esse tipo de coisa para se sentir realmente ofendido. Certa vez Madame Hooch, quando estava especialmente distraída, havia derrubado uma pilha de pergaminhos em sua cabeça porque confundira-o com uma mesinha de centro.

Além disso, se ele queria mesmo descobrir a verdade sobre o que estava acontecendo entre a chefe da grifinória e o diretor da escola, e quem sabe ganhar uns galeões extra com isso, tinha de ser um sujeito de muito tato agora.

Minerva não é exatamente uma pessoa muito aberta a conversas íntimas, e certamente é inteligente demais para deixar escapar qualquer coisa que estivesse tentando esconder, por mais sutil que fossem as pistas. Sendo assim, ele optou por uma abordagem direta, apesar de estar com muito medo de ofendê-la, não somente por prezar sua amizade como também porque, convenhamos, isso não seria nada recomendável.

Ninguém em sã consciência ia querer vê-la zangada.

– Tem um momento? – ele pede, apontando para uma sala vazia qualquer. – Gostaria de conversar um pouco com você em particular.

– Como queira.

Ela o acompanha curiosa até a já mencionada sala, então se senta em uma carteira bem na fileira da frente. Porém Filius prefere manter-se de pé, assim eles podem conversar com certa igualdade.

– Sabe, eu estive aqui me perguntando... – sua vozinha estridente vai morrendo junto com sua coragem.

– Sobre?

Só então ele se dá conta de que fora uma péssima idéia desde o princípio. Mesmo assim, já era tarde demais pra voltar atrás.

– Somos amigos, certo?

– Claro! – ela responde prontamente. Ao menos parecia estar de bom-humor.

– Então podemos ter uma conversa totalmente franca, certo?

– Certo.

– Você trabalha em Hogwarts há décadas e somos colegas há muito tempo – ele prepara o terreno com calma, com o intuito de levar o assunto o mais delicadamente possível. Em todo caso, elogiar um pouco sempre é um bom meio de acalmar os ânimos, principalmente quando se trata de uma mulher. – Bom, você é uma mulher muito interessante. Uma bruxa impressionante mesmo, e saiba que eu te admiro muito.

– E...? – McGonagall incentiva, já começando a ficar nitidamente impaciente com o amigo.

– E, pode parecer um pouco intrometido de minha parte, mas eu sempre pensei que é estranho que não tenha alguém ao seu lado... – enquanto ele fala, as sobrancelhas da outra se arqueiam de surpresa e a boca se contrai ameaçadoramente. E Filius tem a certeza de que já é um homem morto. – Bem, prometa que não vai ficar chateada se eu te fizer uma pergunta pessoal?

O rosto atônito da amiga dá lugar a um brilho momentâneo de compreensão, seguido por um sorriso complacente, quase divertido. E o baixinho prende a respiração de expectativa.

– Ah, sim. Eu acho que entendo o que você quer dizer, Filius.

– Entende? – ele exclama, aliviado. Fora bem mais fácil do que ele tinha imaginado!

E Minerva chega um pouco mais pra frente, sentando-se agora na pontinha da cadeira e observando-o constrangedoramente bem nos olhos. Algo no sorriso de Monalisa da amiga é mais assustador do que se ela tivesse começado a gritar com a varinha em punho.

– Perfeitamente – ela diz com voz suave. – E saiba que eu me sinto lisonjeada, de verdade. Tenho um grande carinho por você, mas não _desse jeito_.

– Quê? – ele exclama quando finalmente entende o que a outra estava querendo dizer.

– Sinto muito se isso te magoa, mas não posso fazer nada a respeito de meus sentimentos – ela dá um suspiro pesaroso e se levanta. – Eu só consigo vê-lo como amigo.

– Não, Minerva, você me não entendeu – ele ainda tenta argumentar, mas a outra já está a caminho da porta a essa altura.

– E espero sinceramente que isso não interfira em nossa amizade.

Dito isto ela sai da sala, deixando o pequenino professor Flitwick ponderando se tinha valido a pena passar pelo momento mais embaraçoso de sua estada em Hogwarts por causa uma aposta idiota. Em todo caso, ao menos ele saíra [fisicamente] intacto desse encontro e ainda há muito tempo pra descobrir o que se passa entre Dumbledore e McGonagall...

* * *

**Uhura: **Obrigada. Fica relax que eu vou tentar postar mais logo logo. Afinal,_ essa fic é culpa sua_, hehe.

**Deborah Black:** Valeu pelo comentário. Sinta-se livre pra apostar e se vc vencer fica tranquila q eu te mando uma coruja com seus galeões.

:D

**n/a:** suhauhsauhaushauhsuahsauhsa

Fala a verdade, eu tenho um senso de humor estranho...

Como sempre agradeço os leitores e reviews. Eu amo vcs!

Bjs e até mais.


	3. Sábado

**_E_****_speculações_**

**Sábado.**

É uma bela manhã de sol e a professora Sprout entra bufando na sala dos professores e se senta na mesa entre as Madames Pomfrey e Hooch sem se preocupar em interrompê-las, até porque ela também queria tomar parte na conversa. Como só faziam nos últimos dois dias, estavam planejando suas investigações a respeito da famosa aposta.

– Agora é oficial: o Hagrid não sabe absolutamente nada – Pomona anuncia irritada. Tinha passado duas horas jogando verde pra cima do guarda-caça e tudo que conseguiu foi ficar assombrada com a ingenuidade do meio-gigante, que era incapaz de reconhecer uma indireta.

– Que novidade! – a instrutora de vôo zomba sem tirar os olhos da carta que estava lendo pela quarta vez, onde Aurora Sinistra apostava muito além do "estão juntos há séculos" dito por Septima Vector em outra carta, que também chegara naquele mesmo dia.

E cada vez que ela relia ficava mais engraçado.

Isso porque a professora de astronomia escrevera duas folhas de pergaminho frente-e-verso, relatando uma teoria conspiratória muito intrincada de como os dois nunca assumiram seu relacionamento em público, apesar de serem um casal apaixonadíssimo ("Dá pra ver pelo modo como se olham!"). E em seu divertido delírio romântico chegara a apresentar a possibilidade de que eles tivessem se casado em segredo na juventude e talvez tivessem até filhos, e quem sabe netos, escondidos por aí. A única coisa que ela não conseguira imaginar era o motivo de tanto mistério.

– Estou falando a respeito de Albus e Minerva – prossegue a chefe da Lufa-lufa. A única informação aproveitável fornecida por pelo professor de trato das criaturas mágicas era que a amizade dos dois vinha acirrada como é hoje desde que McGonagall começara a trabalhar em Hogwarts, antes de qualquer um dos outros colegas ali presentes. – Hagrid disse que eles são só bons amigos, desde sempre.

– Ao menos por enquanto – Poppy insinua com um sorriso enorme e malicioso.

– Mas e o resto do pessoal? – pergunta Sprout, voltando sua atenção para as cartas sobre a mesa. Pelo que parecia a aposta estava ficando cada vez mais animada.

– Só não conseguimos falar com a Charity, porque ela disse para não mandarmos nenhuma coruja ou pareceria suspeito – explica a enfermeira. – E o Binns... acha que deveríamos falar com ele?

– Bom, ele é transparente, atravessa portas e está aqui há mais tempo que todo mundo – rebate Poppy após um instante de ponderação.

– Pena que ele não dê a mínima pra conversar com qualquer uma de nós – completa Rolanda, enfim abandonando a carta com o romance mais criativo e improvavelmente obscuro do mundo, com uma última risadinha de desdém. – E o mesmo se aplica ao Snape, porque eu já tentei e a boca dele está mais fechada do que aquela pedra que ele chama de coração.

Mas todas se calam imediatamente quando a porta se abre, temendo que talvez os alvos de suas fofocas pudessem escutar alguma coisa. Mas era apenas mais um de seus cúmplices.

– Senhoras – cumprimenta um Flitwick muito desanimado, indo se sentar num sofá baixo que ficava mais próximo da lareira, nessa ocasião apagada.

– E aí, Filius, como foi a conversa com a Minerva ontem? – se adianta Pomfrey, perguntando exatamente a mesma coisa que as colegas queriam saber.

Ele as olha de um jeito meio angustiado, meio cômico, pensando se não seria melhor não dizer nada. Mas acaba por despejar tudo de uma vez.

– Saiu tudo completamente errado. Eu tentei perguntar, mas ela pensou que eu estivesse... – a voz do professor baixou um pouco enquanto ele abaixava o rosto para encarar os próprios sapatos – _me declarando_.

Como se ele já não estivesse envergonhado o bastante por si só, as três começaram a gargalhar incontrolavelmente. Hooch estava até dando socos na mesa enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. E em vez de começar a rir junto, o professor fechou a cara como se tivesse sido ofendido.

– Hei, nós estamos tentando juntar um casal e não criar um triângulo amoroso – brincou Poppy assim que conseguiu recuperar a fala.

– Esse risco não corremos, já que ela disse muito claramente que não está nem um pouco interessada em mim. E enfatizou bastante que só consegue me ver como amigo.

– Bom, talvez isso seja um sinal – pondera Pomona, enxugando discretamente uma lágrima de riso do olhos.

– De quê? Só porque ela não quis ficar com o Filius não significa obrigatoriamente que ela goste do Albus – expõe Rolanda. – Talvez ele só não faça o tipo dela. Convenhamos que...

– Convenhamos que _o quê_? – o professor de Feitiços pergunta em tom de desafio, se pondo de pé [o que não significava grande coisa, já que em questão de altura era quase a mesma coisa de permanecer sentado] e encarando a colega.

– Nada não – a instrutora de vôo responde extremamente sem-graça.

– É porque eu sou baixinho, não é? – a frase dele soa mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta e se não fosse pela sua seriedade intensa, poderia muito bem ser uma brincadeira.

Tanto que as três bruxas se entreolharam por um longo momento, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano pra não caírem novamente no riso.

– Ah, Filius, não vai me dizer que você ficou chateado! – Pomona fala em tom conciliador.

– Não exatamente. Mas ela podia ao menos ter fingido considerar a possibilidade, nem que fosse só por educação. Sabe, se eu estivesse me declarando de verdade, ia ficar realmente arrasado.

– Esquece isso e dê uma olhada nessa carta aqui – Hooch estende a carta de Sinistra ao colega para fazer as pazes. – Vai melhorar o seu humor na hora.

– Bom, já que a sua tentativa não deu resultado, suponho que agora seja a minha vez! – Poppy declara solenemente, reabrindo aquele mesmo sorriso e Pomona assente enquanto Rolanda dá de ombros.

Sim, era a vez de Madame Pomfrey. E, assim como o seu colega, ela optou pela simplicidade em seu plano. Porque se ela teria todo o verão para transformar a dupla de amigos num casal, começaria colocando-os juntos até que eles enxergassem o que para ela estava óbvio: que Albus e Minerva tinham nascido um para o outro. E se tivesse de enfiar isso pessoalmente nas cabeças deles, paciência.

O modo como ela fez isso também foi fácil de decidir. Afinal, pra alguma coisa servia ter uma ala hospitalar completamente vazia. E naquele dia mesmo ela começou a trabalhar.

[...]

– Pela última vez, Poppy: eu NÃO estou doente! – reclamou McGonagall quase aos berros, sendo arrastada da própria sala pela amiga, lá pelo meio da tarde.

– Engraçado, pensei que eu fosse a enfermeira aqui – a outra retruca sem ceder um milímetro de sua determinação, forçando a colega a andar consigo pelos corredores.

– Mas eu me sinto perfeitamente bem.

– E isso é o pior.

– O meu bem-estar?

– Sim, esse tipo de coisa engana – a enfermeira contra-argumentou, o tempo todo puxando a outra na direção da ala hospitalar. – Trata-se de uma doença extremamente rara e contagiosa, com sintomas muito difíceis de identificar.

– _Quais_ sintomas exatamente?

- É... bem... – como não faz a mínima idéia do que responder, a curandeira se limita a reafirmar ainda mais sua autoridade aumentando o tom de voz e posicionando ambas as mãos na cintura. – Acredite, você está com todos eles.

– Mas Poppy...

– Ande logo – Pomfrey interrompe naquele ar incontestável de "insista nisso e eu te aplico uma injeção". – Você não confia em mim?

– Confio, mas... – McGonagall murmura timidamente e é empurrada para dentro da enfermaria.

– Sou sua amiga, não faria nada que não fosse para o seu próprio bem. Agora deite-se aí e não saia até segunda ordem. Vocês dois estão de quarentena!

E dito isto Poppy fecha a porta atrás de si.

– Dois? – indaga a vice-diretora dando uma olhada em volta, para então dar de cara com o melhor amigo sentado numa cama próxima, com um bilboquê¹ que algum dos alunos mais jovens tinha esquecido ali semanas antes na mão. – Ah, olá Albus.

– Olá Minerva! – ele cumprimenta jovialmente e lança a bola o brinquedo para cima, acertando em cheio a ponta do suporte. – Então ela pegou você também, não foi?

– Sim, e me parece que eu estou na fase terminal de um mal terrível do qual eu não sei nem ao menos o nome.

– Pra mim ela disse algo como pori... porimitirose. Ou seria pirodesmitirose? Bem, acho que não entendi direito – Dumbledore dá de ombros e joga novamente a bola de madeira lustrosa, dessa vez atingindo dolorosamente o próprio dedão. – De qualquer forma, parece que inspira cuidados.

– Quarentena, veja só! E você não fica chateado com isso?

– Sinceramente não. Só lamento não estar lá pra ver a cara deles quando chegar a minha coruja no Ministério avisando que eu não vou na minha reunião desta noite porque estou doente – o bruxo dá uma risada divertida e abandona o brinquedo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. – Eu não faço isso desde... Acho que nunca fiz isso.

– Ela ao menos te disse quanto tempo temos que ficar aqui?

– Creio que não – ele responde, involuntariamente balançando a mão do dedo ferido de um jeito meio infantil.

– Ah, ótimo! – Minerva exclama enquanto se larga na cama ao lado da do colega. – Só o que me faltava era ter de passar o fim de semana na enfermaria.

– Tinha outros planos, minha cara? – o outro supõe interessado, mesmo que com um gesto displicente com as mãos estivesse lançando um feitiço sobre a mesinha de cabeceira da colega para que esta se aproximasse, ficando bem entre os dois.

– Sim, eu pensei em ir adiantando os planos de aula para o segundo trimestre.

– Então suponho que os do primeiro já estejam prontos.

Mais um aceno do diretor e o vaso de flores sobre a mesinha dá lugar para um majestoso tabuleiro de xadrez em madeira de lei, com peças graciosamente lapidadas em cristais translúcidos ou num tom cinza-escuro. A naturalidade com que os bruxos se aprumavam para observar as peças se posicionarem sozinhas em seus devidos lugares, aos encontrões umas com as outras, é a mesma que dos trouxas ligando um aparelho de televisão no programa preferido.

– Quase – ela responde e assente de leve na direção de suas peças, que agora se inclinavam cordialmente para cumprimentá-la antes do início de mais uma partida. – Eu ainda pretendo fazer algumas alterações, mas isso vai depender do ritmo dos alunos.

McGonagall começa, já que como sempre ele, mui cavalheiresco, deixara que ela ficasse primeiro com as peças brancas e, assim, obtivesse a vantagem do primeiro movimento no xadrez. Se ela vencesse, o que era cada vez mais frequente, eles trocariam de lado. Tudo subentendido numa rotina de décadas de convivência.

– Sabe, mesmo depois de todos esse anos, sua competência ainda me assombra.

Ele não pensa muito antes de mover, como se estivesse com somente meia-atenção no jogo, ou simplesmente sem nenhum espírito competitivo na ocasião. Ou talvez já tivesse esgotado todas as suas táticas e resolvesse começar aleatoriamente numa estratégia mais intuitiva.

– Como sempre, um adulador.

– Estou apenas sendo sincero.

A professora, por outro lado, encara o tabuleiro concentradíssima, tão disposta como sempre a conseguir uma vitória.

– Pare de me bajular e diga logo o que você quer.

– Você sabe muito bem – Albus fala e se inclina um pouco para frente, olhando-a por cima dos tão famosos oclinhos de meia-lua. E seu rei começa a resmungar baixinho porque a barba longa do bruxo o empurrara, derrubando sua coroa sobre o peão da frente.

– De novo essa história? – ela exclama em resposta e não repara no cutucão que sua rainha dá no bispo ao lado, sorrindo maliciosamente e apontando em seguida com a cabeça para o par de enxadristas.

E naquele exato momento a professora Trelawney, já tendo sido informada anteriormente do plano de Poppy pelos fantasmas mais fofoqueiros do castelo, parou em frente à porta da enfermaria. A intenção dela era ir até lá e dar uma bela bronca em McGonagall, com quem não simpatizava muito mesmo, e impedí-la de causar mais mal ao pobre Dumbledore. Ser uma cética de coração duro tudo bem, mas fazer um amigo sofrer era inaceitável!

Feliz ou infelizmente, ela tem o bom senso (ou indiscrição, vá lá se saber) de parar por um momento para escutar antes de bater para entrar, e assim interrompê-los. Mesmo que um pouco abafada pela porta, ela pode ouvir nitidamente o diálogo do diretor e sua vice, que nem desconfiavam que estavam sendo espionados.

E o que Sibyll escuta em seguida a deixa estarrecida.

– Por favor, Minerva, não fará mal algum – pede o diretor num tom manhoso. – Não tem ninguém por perto. Ou será você tem algo melhor pra fazer?

– Bem, não – a bruxa responde hesitante. – Mas agora?

– Qual o problema? Você disse que queria experimentar algo novo.

– Está bem – ela concorda depois de titubear um pouco. – Venha aqui.

Então há o som característico de alguma coisa sendo arrastada (provavelmente a mesinha do tabuleiro), depois o das molas de uma cama rangendo, como se um peso maior tivesse sido posto sobre o leito, seguido de um breve momento de silêncio, onde Trelawney apura ainda mais os ouvidos agora colados na porta da enfermaria. Ou ela está muito enganada ou eles dois... Mas sua linha de raciocínio é interrompida por um gritinho feminino tão breve e agudo que era difícil de se acreditar que fora proferido pela Chefe da Grifinória.

– Ai, Albus! Cuidado aí atrás.

– Desculpe, Minerva.

– Vá mais devagar – McGonagall ordena, queixosa.

– Está bem, tentarei ser mais gentil. Agora pare de se mover tanto, senão eu não consigo terminar.

Mais um gritinho e a professora de Adivinhação desiste completamente de ficar ali. Os olhos de Trelawney estão ainda maiores que seus óculos quando ela, balançando nervosamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, abandona a porta e sai correndo de volta para a sua torre.

Porém, dentro da ala Hospitalar, Albus estava inocentemente sentado na beirada da cama de Minerva, que por sua vez estava virada de costas para ele. E, ao contrário do que a mente de Sibyll tinha imaginado, o bruxo estava apenas fazendo uma trança de raiz muito elegante no cabelo negro da professora.

– Pronto – ele anunciou por fim.

– Deixe-me ver – a outra pediu, virando-se para ele.

Dumbledore conjurou dois espelhos de mão, entregando um para Minerva e esticando o outro por trás de bruxa de modo que ela pudesse ver o reflexo de seu trabalho bem feito.

– Voilá! O que achou?

– Ah, está perfeito. Como você aprendeu a fazer isso?

– Ariana não conversava muito e essa era única coisa que fazíamos juntos, então fui meio que obrigado a aprender a trançar e esse tipo de coisa - ele explicou e voltou para a própria cama, em seguida puxando a mesinha com o tabuleiro de volta para o seu lugar, para que pudesse continuar a partida. – Era isso ou tomar chá com as suas bonecas.

¹ Pra quem não conhece, bilboquê é um brinquedo antigo, geralmente de madeira, que consiste em uma esfera (ou alguma forma semelhante) com um orifício central e presa por uma corda numa espécie de suporte. Esta bola deve ser impulsionada para cima para que ao cair se encaixe no suporte. Eu tinha um quando era mais nova ^^'

* * *

**Mamma Corleone:** brigadão guria. Valeu mesmo, isso me incentiva bastante!

E pode falar seu palpite aqui mesmo ou, se preferir, mande uma coruja pra Filius Flitwick na décima terceira janela da direita a partir da Torre Oeste, sétimo andar, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Mas aviso que não nos responsabilizamos pelos seus galeões no caso da coruja extraviar.

**Uhura:** sim, eu te disse que dava pra fazer muita comédia com isso. E saiba que minha veia cômica na verdade é uma artéria.

Mas e aí, vc não vai apostar?

**N/a:** Pelas barba de Merlin! Eu juro que estou com esse cap pronto há séculos, mas o Fanfiction tava completamente travado. ¬¬'

XD

Bjões e, por favor, comentem!


	4. Domingo

**_Especulações_**

**Domingo.**

Desde a "internação" da dupla de amigos Madame Pomfrey aparecera em seu posto apenas quatro vezes, unicamente na hora das refeições. Então fizera rapidamente alguns falsos exames, que de tão gerais poderiam diagnosticar tanto uma catapora de dragão como uma simples dor de barriga, perguntara como eles estavam se sentindo e se apressara em sair dali o mais depressa possível, de preferência sem responder nenhuma das perguntas de McGonagall. Mesmo ao insistente "quanto tempo nós ainda vamos ter que ficar aqui?" da amiga ela se limitou a repetir apenas "o tempo necessário".

É claro que, em algum ponto indistinto dessa convivência forçada, Minerva começou a achar incrivelmente irritante o barulho daquele bilboquê sendo jogado incessantemente para cima pelo colega de quarto. E ela estava tão aborrecida que mesmo o xadrez , do qual já haviam travado várias partidas desde a tarde anterior, lhe parecia entediante. Por um momento lhe passara pela cabeça a idéia de tirar um cochilo, coisa que normalmente jamais teria tempo no meio do dia, mas com aquele barulho era simplesmente impossível.

– Albus, será que dava pra você parar com essa porcaria um minuto que seja?

– Por que? – ele pergunta displicente enquanto atira a bola de madeira para cima mais uma vez.

– Porque é a coisa mais insuportável que o ser humano já foi capaz de produzir desde aquela sua maldita flauta doce.

Dumbledore imediatamente se empertigou, franzindo o cenho como se de repente se desse conta de algo muito importante. E a professora logo entendeu que não devia ter tocado no assunto.

– A propósito, Minerva, você não me devolveu ela ainda.

– E nem pretendo – ela respondeu com uma risada seca de desdém. Sentando-se na beirada da cama, prosseguiu em tom ameaçador. – Agora guarde esse brinquedo ou ele terá o mesmo fim.

– Só espere mais um pouquinho, eu acho que estou pegando o jeito da coisa – ele pede e se prepara para mais um lançamento, mas pára a meio caminho sob o olhar assassino da companheira de quarto.

– Não me faça azará-lo.

Então os olhos azuis de Dumbledore se estreitaram em desafio, fixos na direção da mão destra da bruxa, que agora empunhava firmemente a varinha bem na altura de seu peito.

– Você não se atreveria.

– Ah é? – ela provocou e o outro fez menção de também pegar sua varinha que estava largada na mesinha de cabeceira para se defender. Mas aí já era tarde demais. - _Accio bilboquê!_

E o objeto de madeira voou diretamente para as mãos dela, sem que o outro tivesse tempo de fazer nada a respeito. Mais um Evanesco, e ele estava completamente fora do alcance do diretor.

– Minerva! – o bruxo exclama num propositalmente exagerado ar de ultraje.

– Albus – ela responde muito suavemente, largando sua varinha como se assim desse o assunto por encerrado.

Mas o outro continuava exatamente na mesma posição, escrutinando-a com uma seriedade alarmante. Quando voltou a falar sua voz grave tinha assumido um ar autoritário que teria intimidado qualquer um, mas não pareceu surtir nenhum efeito em McGonagall.

– Devolva.

– Não insista ou eu juro que você jamais o verá novamente.

– Se é assim que você quer, não vejo outra escolha – o velho então se levanta devagar, num movimento imponente. Ainda dá um passo largo até ela, que olhando-o desse ângulo o via ainda mais alto. – Mas lembre-se que foi você que pediu.

– O que você vai...?

Ela não chegou a terminar a frase, visto que Dumbledore inclinou-se sobre Minerva num ferrenho ataque de cócegas na barriga. É claro que ele poderia facilmente tê-lo feito por meio de um feitiço, mas se tratando de uma tortura/chantagem para o resgate do brinquedo, assim certamente teria um efeito mais rápido.

– Não, pare. Pare! – ela gritou em meio às gargalhadas. Foi tentando fugir, chegando gradativamente para trás, até encostar na cabeceira, fato que só conseguiu fazer com que o outro se debruçasse ainda mais sobre ela.

– Só quando você der pra mim.

Nesse instante a porta se abre abrupta porém silenciosamente e um Severus Snape completamente perplexo estaca no batente observando aquela cena, pra não dizer outra coisa, inesperada. E a dupla de amigos, atracados no que se parecia tanto com uma briga quanto com algo _mais peculiar_, não parece nem ao menos notá-lo.

– Eu já disse que não – retruca Minerva numa voz chorosa e aguda, ainda rindo incontrolavelmente e empurrando-o. – Pare com isso, eu não aguento mais!

- Só mais uma pouquinho então – o diretor ainda insiste, adotando então um tom suplicante de quem está prestes a se render. – Vai ser rápido, depois eu prometo que paro de te incomodar.

E o professor de Poções pigarreia alto para chamar a atenção.

– Severus – exclamam os outros dois em uníssono, com um sobressalto. Agora sim ele parecia ter atraído para si toda a atenção.

– Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

– Só o Albus sendo irracional de novo – ela declara mui dignamente, recompondo às pressas as vestes e os fios soltos do cabelo, hoje preso num coque estilo francês.

– Ah, é? Suponho que esse seja o problema então: esses arroubos de... - a boca de Snape se frisa na sua já tão característica careta de desaprovação - _irracionalidade_. É exatamente esse tipo de atitude que alimenta toda essa loucura.

Conforme Snape pontua a frase apontando muito ligeiramente para a posição no mínimo inusitada da dupla de amigos, a bruxa vai sendo gradualmente tomada por um vermelho intenso comparável à bandeira da sua amada grifinória. Isso porque ainda ela estava meio deitada na cama, com Dumbledore praticamente sobre si, as mãos de dedos longos em sua cintura.

– Albus, você ainda está... – McGonagall murmura e o empurra novamente, só que com mais força dessa vez.

– Ah sim, desculpe-me – e se aquilo fosse um campeonato de quem enrubesce mais, agora ele é quem seria o vencedor.

– Ou talvez eu é que estivesse enganado quando acreditei na amizade de vocês dois – Snape declara com arrogância, cada vez mais satisfeito com os dois olhares perplexos que caem sobre ele. – Em todo caso, um galeão poupado é um galeão ganho.

– Pardon? – pergunta Dumbledore ao fim de um curto, porém bem acentuado, silêncio interrogativo. É obvio que tanto ele quanto McGonagall não estavam entendendo absolutamente nada.

– Ah, vocês não ficaram sabendo? Isso sim é surpreendente, ainda mais com todo aquele bando de desocupados conspirando pelos cantos.

– Explique-se melhor, por favor – agora é Minerva quem pede, completamente confusa.

– Os professores estão apostando a natureza do, hum, relacionamento de vocês. Aparentemente ninguém tem mais nada interessante a fazer do que ficar especulando a respeito do suposto caso dos dois.

E Dumbledore e McGonagall se entreolham por um longo momento, antes de caírem num sonoro ataque de risos. Tanto que o mais velho se inclina pra frente apoiado nos joelhos e a outra cai para trás, a cabeça novamente encostando na cabeceira da cama.

– Ouviu essa, Albus? Nosso "caso" – a professora cita como se fosse o final de uma piada excepcionalmente engraçada, ainda meio sem fôlego de tanto rir.

– Bom, pelo menos isso explica o modo como todos estão agindo estranhamente conosco.

– Que bom, porque eu tinha pensado que Filius estava flertando comigo.

– Ah, que belo amigo tenho eu – Dumbledore brinca, forjando um ar de furiosa indignação. – Tentando roubar minha garota debaixo do meu nariz!

Ocorre então uma nova onde de gargalhadas na qual Snape, estarrecido, se sente novamente ignorado pelos dois. Pelo menos até que seu patrão deixa a curiosidade vencer o riso e enfim pergunta:

– E como seria essa aposta exatamente?

– Eles estão tentando provar suas próprias teorias a respeito do nível de envolvimento de vocês. Até mandaram corujas para os professores que estão viajando para que participassem também, e chegaram ao extremo de ir até Hogsmeade para importunar Abeforth e Rosmerta sobre esse assunto.

– Você também apostou, Severus?

– Não, e sinceramente acho isso tudo muito ridículo. Além do mais, eu sei perfeitamente bem que vocês são só amigos... – o professor se interrompe por um momento, suas sobrancelhas se juntando sobre o olhar desconfiado – Não são?

– Por que? Não me diga que está em dúvida também – o diretor insinua, ainda zombeteiro.

– Esqueça-o, só nos diga quais são os palpites – pede McGonagall, então lançando um olhar de censura para o colega ao seu lado.

– Flitwick e Vector acham que vocês estão juntos há muito tempo; Sinistra tem certeza absoluta que vocês até já são casados há décadas e têm até filhos escondidos em algum lugar, mas há um motivo muito bom para manterem isso em segredo; Filch alega já ter visto vocês dois saindo do banheiro dos monitores no meio da noite de um jeito muito suspeito; para Trelawney você só quer partir o coração do Dumbledore; Sprout e Poppy querem ser sua dupla particular de cupidos; não sei porque, Minerva, mas Pince acha que você tem um caso _comigo_; e Hooch, bem, ela acha que o Albus é gay.

Mais risadas. E se Severus Snape tivesse um pingo de senso de humor sob aquela cabeleira oleosa, teria rido também.

– O que será que nós supostamente fazíamos no banheiro dos monitores?

– Não banque a inocente, minha cara – Dumbledore brinca de volta e a bruxa esconde o rosto com as mãos num gesto teatral. – Ao menos não estão discutindo abertamente qual é a sua opção sexual.

– E eu com o Snape então? Por Mérlim, ele foi meu aluno!

– Tsc, tsc. Primeiro eu, depois Filius, e agora Severus... você é fogo, hein Minerva? Me pergunto quem será o próximo...

– Ah, cale a boca! – McGongall dá um soquinho no ombro de Dumbledore antes de prosseguir. – Continue, Severus. Creio que ainda faltam dois.

– Sim, guardei esses pro final porque são meus preferidos: Rosmerta acha que vocês estão de caso desde que Minerva ainda era monitora-chefe da Grifinória...

– De homossexual para pedófilo, vejam só que progresso! – Albus se queixa, pingando sarcasmo.

– … e Aberforth – Snape prossegue como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido –, ele disse pra quem quisesse ouvir que você ficou eunuco num acidente de duelo aos quinze anos.

Pausa na qual Severus abre seu único, e triunfante, sorriso da noite.

– Mas que absurdo, aquilo nem chegou perto! – Dumbledore se defende muito enfático, com o cenho franzido. – Eu fui atingido no joelho. No joelho!

– Ah, então foi assim que você conseguiu aquela cicatriz? – a outra pergunta e Snape a encara pasmado enquanto McGonagall, por sua vez, lança um olhar cúmplice para Dumbledore, que se tivesse uma tradução seria uma paráfrase de Hagrid no seu famoso "eu acho que não devia ter dito isso".

Então o professor de Poções balança a cabeça incrédulo, com uma careta. Pelo visto tinha mesmo se enganado terrivelmente...

– Calma, Severus, não é o que parece – o velho mago se apressa em advertir.

– Ele apenas comentou comigo sobre isso quando...

– Eu não quero saber! – Snape interrompe quase aos gritos. Tinha perdido completamente a paciência com os dois. – Vocês podem brincar de "veja só onde eu tenho uma cicatriz" o quanto quiserem, eu sinceramente não me importo. Só vim lhes avisar porque pensei que fosse minha obrigação. Mas quer saber? Vocês merecem isso!

– Espere um minuto – repentinamente a bruxa é tomada de uma indignação genuína, porém passageira. Tinha acabado de se dar conta da atitude deplorável da amiga enfermeira para com ela. – Quer dizer que Poppy nos trancou aqui de propósito?

– Acho que ela esperava que o ambiente nos inspirasse a brincar de médico – Dumbledore zomba, só para mais uma vez ele e McGonagall romperem em gargalhadas.

– Vocês enlouqueceram? - agora o chefe da Sonserina, a despeito do bom humor exagerado de seus colegas, está mesmo gritando. – Isso não é nada engraçado!

– Mas pode vir a ser – responde a bruxa,com cara de quem acaba de ter uma idéia realmente genial.

– Oh-ho, vejo aquele brilho maquiavélico em seus olhos, minha cara – Albus comenta, ainda rindo.

– Vamos dizer apenas que nossos amigos acabam de me dar uma excelente idéia. E eles não sabem o que os espera!

* * *

**Uhura:** taí, vc falou q gostava do meu Snape, então coloquei mais um pouco.

**Mamma Corleone:** demorei só um pouquinho, mas é que eu ando com tantas idéias q tá difícil organizar...

**N/a:** Posso ser sincera com vcs? A verdade é que eu tinha pensado num final, então surgiu a idéia de mais dois. Huasuasuahsuash

E o pior é que os três são realmente bons... Então eu ainda não me decidi. :/

Acho que vou ter que escrever os três e deixar pra postar só na última hora, mas ainda bem que isso vai demorar mais um pouquinho.

Ah, e esperem só pra ver o que a Min e o Dumby vão aprontar.

E comentem, pq eu preciso saber o q vcs tão pensando!

Bjks e até a próxima.


	5. Segunda

_**Especulações**_

**Segunda-feira.**

Hora do café da manhã. Como Snape tinha sido o primeiro a chegar e a sair (sem falar com ninguém, é claro), Sibyll geralmente preferia pegar alguma coisa na cozinha e voltar para a sua torre e Hooch raramente acordava cedo durante as férias, os outros três professores ali presentes só estranharam o fato de que Dumbledore e McGonagall ainda não tinham aparecido. Normalmente os dois eram muito pontuais em suas refeições e um atraso mútuo assim era muito suspeito...

E por isso o assunto logo desembocou novamente para o suposto romance dos dois. A enfermeira contava como seu plano tinha seguido maravilhosamente bem e de como tinha ficado esperançosa quando eles deram alta a si mesmos sem lhe dizer nada, para em seguida sumirem pelo resto do dia, incluindo o fato de que ambos tinham extraordinariamente perdido o jantar.

Mas antes que Pomona sequer abrisse a boca para falar sobre a idéia que tivera para o prosseguimento do plano, a instrutora de vôo de Hogwarts chegou interrompendo-os, animadíssima.

– Vocês não vão acreditar!

– O que foi? –pergunta Sprout enquanto os outros dois apenas acenam para responder o "bom dia" que a colega se esqueceu de dar.

– Acabo de falar com a Sybill e ela finalmente decidiu apostar também. Só que mudou completamente o palpite: disse que jogou o tarô novamente e que dessa vez saiu que os dois estão definitivamente tendo um romance. E não quis entrar em detalhes, mas pelo jeito como ela falou deve ter visto não só os Enamorados, mas também a Torre do Eremita visitando a Roda da Fortuna da Sacerdotisa, se é que vocês me entendem – Madame Hooch termina a frase com um gesto ligeiramente obsceno para ilustrar sua opinião e as outras professoras coram visivelmente enquanto Flitwick engasga em sua xícara de chá.

– Acham que já teria dado certo? – Pomfrey indaga e estica um pouco o pescoço na direção das portas que davam para os corredores, só para se certificar que os amigos em questão não estavam chegando. – Quer dizer, foi fácil demais.

– Não sei, mas não custa seguir com o plano – responde Sprout encolhendo os ombros.

– Não entendo por que vocês ainda insistem nisso de juntá-los – fala Rolanda em tom de desprezo, puxando o cesto de pães e o pote de geléia mais próximos. – Pensem bem, se eles já tiveram décadas juntos e nunca rolou nada, não é porque vocês estão com essa bobagenzinha de bilhetes e flores que...

– Flores? – interrompe o professor de feitiços, sua vozinha um pouco mais aguda de agitação do que o normal. – Por que não pensamos nisso antes?

– Porque a Minerva gosta de cardos e não há nada menos romântico que isso – retruca Pomona, quase que sentiu ofendida com o outro achar que ela não cogitara a idéia. Afinal, era ela a professora de herbologia! – Então vamos ficar só com os presentinhos que eu preparei. Acreditem, se isso não funcionar, nada mais vai.

Há então um curto momento de silêncio contemplativo no qual todos se perdem em pensamentos, e nas suas refeições também, até que Pomona toma novamente a palavra, ainda que um tantinho encabulada em tocar na questão.

– Vocês acham que o Aberforth estava falando sério?

– E daí? – Hooch fala e faz uma curta pausa pra tomar um gole de suco. – Se fosse esse o caso, e eu acho que não é, lembrem-se que há mais de um jeito de se esfolar um gato, se me permitem o trocadilho.

– Chega, Rolanda! – Filius bronqueia e as outras duas, mesmo reprimindo risadas maliciosas, acenam em concordância. – Acho que falo por todos aqui quando peço pra parar com esse tipo de comentário maldoso.

– Em todo o caso é óbvio que o Aberforth estava só brincando. Não acredito que você levou aquele bode velho a sério – completa Poppy, voltando ao assunto.

– E como é que você pode ter tanta certeza assim? – Sprout quer saber.

– Sou medibruxa do Albus, eu já o examinei várias vezes. Eu já vi o... bem, vocês sabem.

– Ah. E como é? Quer dizer, só por curiosidade – a instrutora de vôo pergunta recebe em troca apenas três olhares de censura. – E que graça há em saber esse tipo de coisa e não contar pra ninguém?

E nenhum dos professores em questão, muito embrenhados que estavam no assunto, reparou no casal de amigos que se aproximava por trás silenciosa e rapidamente, de braços dados, em sua direção.

– Não é pra ter graça, é a minha profissão – discursa Madame Pomfrey com o dedo em riste na direção da amiga desbocada. – Eu cuido de quase todos aqui e nunca foi indiscreta com a intimidade de ninguém. Então não é justo agora que eu vou entrar em detalhes sobre a nudez de Albus Dumbledore...

– Bom dia – cumprimenta o diretor em voz alta e quatro pares de olhos assustados se viram pra ele.

– Olá Albus. Minerva – cumprimenta Filius, que é o único ali ainda capaz de falar. – C-como vocês estão se sentindo hoje?

Dumbledore abre um sorriso zombeteiro e puxa a cadeira mui cavalheiresco para sua colega se acomodar.

– Bem, mas... – responde McGonagall enquanto se senta. – Eu escutei o que eu acho que escutei?

– De fato nossos nobres amigos estavam discutindo algo a respeito da minha nudez – Albus faz uma pausa rápida para também tomar assento – e talvez devessem questionar isso a alguém mais experiente no assunto. Na verdade, se tiverem alguma pergunta...

– Certamente podem conviver com a dúvida – a vice-diretora completa com ar de quer acabou com o assunto. – Albus,será que você poderia me passar as torradas?

– Claro, minha querida.

Se Dumbledore ainda não tinha concordado plenamente em tomar parte na vingança de McGonagall, o fez depois da conversa que interrompeu no café da manhã. E, mesmo achando tudo engraçadissimo, teve de admitir que seus funcionários precisavam receber uma bela lição.

Quanto à chefe da Grifinória, apesar de seu inicial ataque de risos, dizer que ela estava chateada seria um eufemismo indecente, especialmente desde que notara que tanto ela como Dumbledore estavam sendo seguidos pelo Frei Gorducho (muito provavelmente a mando de Sprout) por todo o castelo.

E a idéia de Minerva era bem clara: se era indícios que seus amigos queriam, eles os teriam mais do que pudessem computar. E quanto mais abundantes e contraditórios, tanto melhor.

– Então o plano é confundi-los até a loucura? – o diretor pergunta, finalmente soltando o braço dela assim que ambos alcançam a gárgula que guarda seu escritório.

Tinham desfilado de braços dados o tempo todo, cochichado baixinho toda vez que um de seus colegas de trabalho se aproximava e o rosto de Minerva já estava doendo de tantos sorrisos deslumbrados que tinha lançado na direção dele. Queriam que os outros pensassem que tinham conseguido juntá-los, e pela cara animada de Poppy e Pomona quando cruzaram com elas no corredor poucos minutos antes, isso parecia estar dando muito certo.

– Não diga que eles não merecem.

– Essa não é a questão, Minerva. Eles são nossos amigos.

– Depois damos um jeito de dizer que foi tudo mentira – ela fala e se acomoda numa cadeira em frente a escrivaninha, enquanto o outro dá a volta para sentar no próprio lugar. – Apenas considere isso uma brincadeira inocente, assim como esses ridículos bilhetinhos de amor.

McGonagall aponta para um envelope sem remetente sobre a escrivaninha de Dumbledore, exatamente igual a um que ela própria tinha recebido naquela mesma manhã, onde uma letra fina e curvada muito conhecida falava-lhe sobre o quanto ela era atraente, inteligente e interessante.

– Convenhamos que não foi a idéia mais criativa do mundo, mas você tem de lhes dar algum crédito porque as imitações de nossas caligrafias estão perfeitas – contra-argumenta Dumbledore, rindo. Então pega o bilhetinho e entrega a ela – Quase morri de rir imaginando seu sotaque escocês enquanto eu lia a comparação de meus olhos com o céu azul num dia claro, mas não acho que minha barba seja sexy.

– Não faço idéia de onde possam ter tirado isso – ela diz, já gargalhando, quando termina de ler o tal bilhete. – E os presentinhos então: como se alguém fosse comprar meu coração com uma lata de tritões de gengibre!

O riso imediatamente se apaga das faces de Dumbledore e ele pigarreia constrangido, então fala como quem se desculpa por algo.

– Mas afirmo que não foi essa a minha intenção, eu apenas fui repor meu estoque na Dedosdemel e me lembrei que são seus favoritos. Nunca quis ser invasivo, só pensei que seria gentil lhe mandar alguns.

– Perdoe-me, Albus, eu não sabia que tinha sido você... – ela pede, enrubescendo de leve pela gafe.

– Tudo bem, não fui eu que mandei mesmo. Só estou brincando – o outro interrompe, risonho, mas no tudo que ganha em troca é um tapa no ombro e um olhar duro. – Mesmo assim, soube de unas certas plantas que Madame Sprout anda cultivando em segredo e acho melhor que você não coma seus tritões, sob o risco de acabar ingerindo algum tipo de poção derivada delas.

– Que tipo de poção exatamente? – uma das sobrancelhas da bruxa sobe ameaçadoramente.

– Do tipo que é bom que você não experimente se deseja manter sua boa reputação intacta. Mas é melhor mudarmos de assunto porque essa sua expressão assassina está me assustando um pouco.

– Ah, eu vou matá-los! – McGonagall exclama num sobressalto, a varinha em punho erguida na direção de um inimigo imaginário.

– Calma, Minerva – ele pede suavemente e se levanta também, então carinhosamente coloca a mão sobre a dela e a faz abaixar a varinha. – Você não quer machucar ninguém. Vingança moderada, lembra?

– Está certo, está certo. Mas você vai me ajudar.

– Eu? – ele pergunta com as sobrancelhas arqueadas de surpresa. – Por que será que estou com o pressentimento de que não vou gostar nada disso?

Algum tempo depois, bem após a hora do jantar, Albus Dumbledore está sendo arrastado pela sua vice até os aposentos particulares da instrutora de vôo de Hogwarts. E parece muito amedrontado.

– Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso, Minerva – um dos bruxos mais famosos da atualidade está, literalmente, implorando por clemência. – A idéia toda parecia muito engraçada a princípio, mas acho que estamos indo longe demais com essa brincadeira.

– Você disse que ia me ajudar.

– O que você planeja é maldade e eu não quero parecer grosseiro.

– E não vai – McGonagall usa o tom que aplicaria ao explicar algo muito avançado a um de seus alunos mais medíocres. – Tudo o que você precisa fazer é convencê-la de que estava errada na sua suposição sobre você.

– O problema é o método que você escolheu para isso.

– É o único jeito – a professora rosna entredentes, já sem paciência com o amigo.

– Mas eu não posso esse tipo de coisa assim. Simplesmente não posso – ele dá meia volta para fugir, mas é agarrado pelo braço e puxado de volta.

– Por que?

– E você ainda pergunta! – Albus exclama, jogando os braços pra cima teatralmente.

– Albus, ouça-me bem: ou você me ajuda com a minha vingança ou será incluído nela – desistindo de convencê-lo por bem, a bruxa apela pras ameaças. – E, acredite, eu posso fazer bem pior que isso.

– Eu ainda não sei porque eu deixo você fazer essas coisas comigo.

E com um sorriso arrogante ela bate na porta da amiga e sai, sumindo pelo corredor na sua forma animaga de gato malhado. Não demora nem meio minuto até que Madame Hooch apareça na porta usando uma camiseta preta desbotada d'As Esquisitonas e uma calça larga como pijama, completamente ignorante do fato de ser a vítima da vez na vingança de McGonagall.

– Dumbledore? – ela pergunta, visivelmente surpresa com a identidade de seu visitante noturno. Ainda olha para os dois lados do corredor com incompreensão antes de lhe dar passagem.

Nunca, em todos esses anos de trabalho, o bruxo aparecera nos aposentos dela no meio da noite. Nem tampouco entrara neles antes. Mas agora ele estava ali, observando os posteres de quadribol espalhados pela saleta com um interesse educado, ainda que só o fizesse por fazer, já que não estava no menor clima de reparar na decoração da colega.

– Boa noite, Rolanda – Albus cumprimenta tentando parecer o menos nervoso possível. Mas no momento essa é uma tarefa muito, muito difícil – Esperava por outra pessoa?

– Só a Poppy e a Pomona – a bruxa responde e aponta uma poltrona para ele, então se senta no sofá em frente. Porém, para sua surpresa, o outro se senta bem colado nela, mesmo considerando que se trata de um sofá de três lugares e ele deixara assim um belo espaço vago ao lado. - Combinamos uma noite das garotas e eu ia chamar a Minerva também, mas elas pensaram que vocês poderiam estar ocupados, sei lá, jogando xadrez ou qualquer coisa dessas...

Albus reprime uma risada sarcástica. Podia muito bem adivinhar o que aquelas mentes corrompidas estariam querendo dizer com "jogar xadrez ou qualquer coisa dessas".

– De qualquer forma, eu não queria atrapalhar.

– Tudo bem, acho que ainda temos um tempinho – como que para ilustrar sua fala ela confere a hora no relógio de parede e Dumbledore involuntariamente acompanha seu olhar. – Mas você queria falar comigo? É sobre a Minerva, não é?

– Sim e não – ele dá um suspiro calculado e quando volta a falar sua voz é ainda mais gentil que de costume. – Eu não sei o que você pensa que está acontecendo entre nós, mas as coisas são bem diferentes do que aparentam. E não queria enganá-la a respeito disso, Rolanda.

– Ah, eu sabia! – Hooch exclama triunfante, causando nele um certo desconforto.

Albus engole à seco: seria difícil fazê-la mudar de opinião. Por que ela não podia simplesmente ter apostado qualquer outra coisa? Ele temia por isso, mas evidentemente tinha de optar por uma abordagem mais direta se queria convencê-la de uma vez.

– É tão evidente assim? – ele sussurra, forçando-se a parecer preocupado.

– É, eu tenho te observado há algum tempo e confesso que foi meio óbvio.

– Bem, eu sabia que você ia acabar descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde – Dumbledore fala muito suavemente, olhando a funcionária por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua de um jeito meio... _lascivo_?

– Sabia? – ela retruca, entre desconfiada e confusa. Se não soubesse bem com quem estava falando, poderia jurar que o diretor estava flertando com ela.

– Oh sim, minha querida – ele puxa uma das mãos dela e a beija num gesto demorado, esfregando os lábios do meio das costas da mão até o pulso ao fazê-lo. – Eu não tenho mais como esconder meus sentimentos em relação a você.

– Hã?

Os olhos de Rolanda se arregalam de compreensão e choque e ela puxa rapidamente sua mão de volta. Então o outro abre um amplo sorriso malicioso, consciente de que mais tarde se arrependeria amargamente do que estava pra dizer agora.

– Sempre achei muito atraente uma dama que sabe como montar numa vassoura.

– Oh-hou, espere um minuto – ela fala com a voz esganiçada, se levanta e se afasta tão rapidamente que em dois passos já está do outro lado da sala. – Você está querendo me dizer que...

Mas, como se tivessem sido enviadas por um anjo do céu para salvá-lo, as madames Pomfrey e Sprout entram na sala sem se preocupar em bater, rindo até se acabar de alguma coisa muito engraçada e que devia ter sido a respeito de seu empregador, porque assim que o vêem elas ficam repentinamente mudas e coradas. E ele aproveita a oportunidade para se despedir rápida e cordialmente e ganhar os corredores com a velocidade de um raio.

A última coisa que escuta antes que a porta da instrutora de vôo se feche é o segundo "Vocês não vão acreditar!" pronunciado por Hooch naquele dia.

Cerca de dez minutos depois é a porta do gabinete de Minerva McGonagall que se abre de chofre e entra por ela um Albus Dumbledore muito pálido e ofegante. Parecia ter corrido de volta até ali sem tomar nem um fôlego sequer. Sem uma palavra ele se senta no sofá mais próximo e a bruxa abandona o livro que estava lendo para ir se acomodar ao lado dele.

– Então, conseguiu?

– Sim, quer dizer, eu acho. O único jeito de ser mais convincente a respeito da minha masculinidade seria... – o diretor suspira nervoso antes de prosseguir, o branco do rosto gradativamente ficando cada vez mais vermelho – muito impróprio. Enfim, ainda bem que Poppy e Pomona nos interromperam a tempo ou eu teria que apelar para a vulgaridade.

– Já acabou de se vangloriar? – a outra zomba, muito divertida com a situação absurda.

Dumbledore tenta manter a seriadade que sua dignidade ferida exigia, mas falha miserávelmente. E depois de alguns breves instantes de sonoras gargalhadas, ambos estão com o humor mais mordaz que nunca.

– De quê? – ele pergunta, a vergonha que passara há pouco completamente apagada pelo riso ainda nos lábios. – Se for pra contabilizar nossos falsos amantes, você ainda estaria com um na minha frente. Ou meio, considerando a estatura do Filius...

– Mantenha o foco, Albus. Nós ainda temos que continuar com os planos.

– Certo, e quem eu vou molestar dessa vez? Seria uma oportunidade de empate pra mim. Vejamos... Que tal a Poppy? Eu realmente tenho um fetiche por bruxas com roupa de enfermeira.

– Na verdade eu pensei em mudarmos de estratégia antes que tenhamos de enfrentar um problema de assédio sexual aqui.

– Que lástima – o bruxo zomba, a ironia chegando a níveis alarmantes em sua voz.

Mas então um barulho muito peculiar anuncia a chegada de uma coruja na janela. O animal era de Flitwick e trazia consigo uma carta que a professora leu rapidamente e com uma careta de desagrado.

– Ah, mas era só o que me faltava! – ela exclama e despede o animal mensageiro sem nem se dar ao trabalho de lhe dar algo para comer como recompensa. – Nossos amigos estão me convidando para um jantar amanhã nas estufas.

– Também recebi um desses mais cedo, mas ainda não enviei minha resposta. É óbvio que por coincidência todos vão se esquecer de comparecer ou terão algum outro compromisso inadiável de última hora.

– E imagino que nossos anfitriões vão preparar um clima bem romântico só pra nós.

– Por certo. Outro dia Pomona estava mesmo comentando comigo sobre como suas roseiras pareciam esplêndidas à luz do luar... – Ele se permite um olhar sonhador vagando na direção da janela aberta antes de retomar a fala. – Uma pena que não iremos.

– Mas nós vamos – ela corrige com um sorriso misterioso.

– _Vamos_? – Dumbledore indaga, tão incrédulo quanto repentinamente animado.

– Claro! Se queremos parecer um casal, então não há nada mais natural que um encontro. Até porque se eu os conheço bem, e sei que conheço, tenho certeza de que estarão nos observando bem de perto. E será a oportunidade perfeita de enganá-los.

– Se é assim, acha que eu deveria usar qual túnica? – Albus pergunta, seus olhos muito brilhantes agora mais enrugados nos cantos na medida que seu rosto forma um imenso sorriso.

* * *

**Uhura:** Levar na brincadeira nada: Minerva quer vingança! *risada diabólica*

E o Snape tinha que estragar a diversão dos outros, senão não seria o Snape!

**Mamma Corleone:** Era Snape e McG o palpite da Prince, se vc ficou em dúvida. Só usei isso pq já li algumas fics desse shipper e não consigo deixar de achar engraçado os dois juntos, hehe.

**n/a:** Demorei pra postar, eu sei, mas estou tendo uns probleminhas em escolher um final – agora já são quatro diferentes – e confesso que ainda não me decidi.

Sem contar que quando começo a fazer humor acabo exagerando, então se vcs acham maluquice o que eu postei aqui não vão nem quer ver o que eu já cortei da fic... XD

Em todo caso, obrigada por ler e comentar.

Bjões e, por favor, me dêem suas opiniões!


	6. Terça

Antes de mais nada anuncio que esse capítulo tem uma música no meio (na hora do jantar, eu aviso com um *), que talvez vocês queiram escutar pra acompanhar a leitura, porque assim vai ficar incomparavelmente melhor. Trata-se de _Dancing Cheek to Cheek_, que para essa ocasião especial eu recomendo na versão de Gene Kelly. Obrigada e boa leitura. ^^

_**Especulações**_

**Terça-feira.**

Pouco se passava do crepúsculo, num início de noite clara e cheia de estrelas. Snape bate na porta do diretor para avisar sua chegada e, impaciente demais para esperar um convite, vai logo entrando. Estava irritadíssimo, bufando de raiva mesmo. O que se tratando do chefe da Sonserina não era algo especialmente incomum, mas interromper Albus Dumbledore no meio de uma chamada de flu era novidade. Tanto que ele parece meio aturdido quando tira a cabeça da lareira e, ainda de quatro no chão, olhou para o intruso em seu gabinete.

– Só um minuto, Severus – ele pede e volta a mergulhar a cabeça nas chamas verde-esmeralda.

– Não é exatamente o seu melhor ângulo, mas tudo bem – o professor de Poções retruca para a retaguarda do outro, que felizmente não escuta nada porque agora estava se despedindo de seja lá com quem estava falando.

O que era pra ser "só um minuto" demora um bocado, mas dessa conversa longa não se pôde escutar absolutamente nada, já que a lareira da sala do diretor era especialmente encantada para dar-lhe total privacidade. E essa espera só servia para deixar Snape mais zangado ainda, largado na poltrona mais próxima e tamborilando os dedos sobre o joelho.

– Eu só estava conversando um pouco com a Minerva – Albus se justifica e tenta se levantar, mas acaba firmando o joelho sobre a barba e dando um doloroso puxão, o que o obriga a se sentar no chão para poder tentar levantar novamente.

– Eu imaginei. E é exatamente sobre McGonagall que eu vim falar com você.

– Algum problema? – Dumbledore pergunta, mesmo sabendo exatamente do que se tratava o motivo dessa entrevista: mais uma reviravolta do plano mirabolante de sua vice.

Porque desde esta manhã ela resolvera seguir o palpite da bibliotecária da escola de que havia algo entre os chefes da Gifinória e Sonserina. E se ontem ela fora a sombra sorridente de Albus, hoje ela agira exatamente da mesma forma com Severus. Mas a unica diferença é que o professor de Poções não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ter toda essa atenção para si.

Minerva aparecera em seus aposentos tão logo Snape tinha se colocado de pé e insistira em acompanhá-lo no café da manhã, _de_ _braços dados_. Ele ficou tão estarrecido que só entendeu a intenção da colega quando viu os olhares chocados dos demais professores. Obviamente estava sendo usado.

Já se a carranca de desagrado de Dumbledore quando se juntou aos outros na mesa fazia parte da encenação dos dois, isso ele já não saberia dizer.

– Tirando o fato de que ela não desgrudou de mim o dia todo? – o sarcasmo derramava abundantemente da fala de Snape. – Eu entendo o que vocês estão tentando fazer, mas saiba que eu não quero nem vou tomar parte. Se querem ridicularizar aqueles cabeças de bagre, ótimo. Se pretendem matar uns aos outros, eu aplaudo. Só não me envolvam nisso!

Albus não dá importância ao mau-humor do amigo, que considera até razoavelmente bem justificado. Apenas se limita a encolher os ombros e tomar assento numa outra poltrona defronte ao colega.

– Pensei que você também acharia divertido ver, como se diz por aí, o feitiço virar contra os feiticeiros.

– Seria preciso muito mais que sua patética vida sentimental para me entreter.

– Patética? – sobrancelhas grisalhas se erguem em surpresa e despeito. Snape geralmente era seco, mas daí a partir pra grosseria gratuita já era demais.

– Sejamos sinceros, por favor – Snape propõe, ficando levemente exasperado. – Se mesmo com todo esse incentivo você não foi capaz de tomar uma atitude, não há nenhuma outra definição para a sua inércia.

– Eu acho que não entendi o que você quer dizer.

– Como posso ser mais claro? Odeio ter que admitir isso, Albus, mas eles estão certos!

– Não sei do que você está falando – o diretor respondeu sem emoção, achando qualquer coisa de incrivelmente interessante no tapete da sala.

– Não se faça de desentendido, você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando – a voz de Severus subiu um pouco, obrigando o outro a dar-lhe atenção novamente. – Eu posso ter demorado pra perceber, mas é evidente que você gosta dela. Ninguém se deixa manipular dessa maneira idiota sem esperar nada em troca.

Dumbledore fez uma longa pausa antes de responder, seu olhar aborrecido destacando-se no rosto forçadamente inexpressivo.

– Mesmo que fosse esse o caso, e note que eu não estou afirmando que seja, não daria certo. Minerva já tem... – nesse ponto o velho pisca os olhos demoradamente, como se estivesse buscando as palavras exatas para terminar a frase – alguém.

Então é a vez do outro bruxo ficar momentaneamente sem fala, se sentindo um pouco culpado pelo pesar do patrão. Ao que parece, sem querer tinha tocado num ponto bem sensível.

– Eu não fazia idéia.

– Ninguém sabe – Albus concorda com pesar, uma das mãos se movimentando lentamente no ar com um gesto de indiferença. – Só eu, o _melhor amigo_.

E Snape o encara por um momento, repentinamente tomado por uma compaixão de que não se lembrava ainda ser capaz de ter. Sabia bem quão miserável o amigo deveria estar se sentindo e, mesmo sem entender muito bem porque, se vê na obrigação de tentar animá-lo.

– Mas não significa que não se possa fazer nada a respeito. Ninguém está preso a ninguém indefinidamente.

– Eu não sei se seria capaz de tal coisa – longe de parecer menos melancólico, Dumbledore apenas afunda um pouco mais em sua poltrona.

– Dane-se o outro cara! É você quem vai jantar como ela esta noite, não é? – Snape pergunta encorajador e o outro assente em resposta, ainda que sem muita convicção. – Penso que essa possa ser um boa oportunidade de você tirar proveito dessa situação.

– Acha que eu deveria? – Albus indaga, a mais ínfima das esperanças presente em sua voz.

– O que você tem a perder?

– Uma amizade de mais de quarenta anos, minha dignidade e a capacidade de olhar novamente nos olhos dela pelo resto de meus dias.

– Está vendo, nada demais – Snape ironiza e o outro dá um muxoxo insatisfeito. – Acho até que pode dar certo.

[...]

O tal jantar se inicia como era de se esperar. McGonagall e Dumbledore aparecem na hora marcada nas estufas, se cumprimentam cordialmente e tomam assento, com cuidado de parecerem moderadamente surpresos ao ver uma mesa posta só para dois. A vice-diretora parece extremamente incomodada com o fato da mesa redonda ser tão pequena que ela mal consegue mover as pernas sem esbarrar nos joelhos do colega, já ele não consegue não sorrir ao ver a velas flutuando romanticamente à sua volta.

Não muito distantes dali, um quarteto de professores se esgueirava por trás de algumas moitas especialmente bem posicionadas num canto mais sombrio, de forma a terem uma visão perfeita do que estava acontecendo com o casal de amigos sem serem vistos. Flitwick gastara um pouco mais de tempo abrindo um buraco entre as espessas folhagens, já que era o único ali que não era capaz de olhar por cima das plantas. Agora conversavam aos sussurros sobre os acontecimentos do dia, principalmente sobre como seu suposto casal aparentemente se transformara num triângulo e em seguida num quadrado amoroso.

– Guardem minha palavras, isso não vai dar certo – adverte Rolanda, espichando-se um pouquinho mais sobre os arbustos para enxergar melhor. – Vocês viram com seus próprios olhos que a Minerva também já está em outra.

– Acha que deveríamos ir até lá e fazer alguma coisa? – contrapõe Pomona, já arrependida de ter tido a idéia.

– E dizer o quê? – pergunta Poppy, chateada com a perspectiva de ver seus planos irem por água abaixo. – "Desculpe, mas nós achávamos que vocês deveriam ficar juntos. E não leve a mal, porque isso foi antes de vocês ficarem doidos e saírem por aí dando em cima de todo mundo."

– Talvez eles tenham um desses _relacionamentos abertos _de que se fala hoje em dia – comenta Flitwick, sem tampouco parecer acreditar muito no que está dizendo.

– Que foi Fil, ainda com esperanças de ter alguma coisa com a Minerva? – Hooch provoca.

– Não sou eu que estou tentando dar uma rasteira na minha própria amiga – o mini-bruxo insinua de volta.

– Retire o que disse, seu tampinha mentiroso! – a instrutora de vôo ameaça com os punhos cerrados na direção do colega e Sprout imediatamente se coloca entre os dois para evitar uma briga.

– Shh, parem com isso vocês dois ou eles vão nos ver – bronqueia Pomfrey, na esperança de fazer os outros pararem de se movimentar tanto e assim, talvez, delatar sua posição.

Pouco tempo depois, na minúscula mesinha, Dumbledore tentava puxar assunto atrás de assunto, mas McGonagall estava distraída demais procurando os amigos entre as sombras para se fixar em alguma conversa. Seu cabelo negro estava extraordinariamente solto e ela estava realmente bonita no vestido verde, da mesma cor de seus olhos. Já o bruxo de barba e cabelos longos e grisalhos optou por um conjunto de vestes azul-escuro especialmente discreto depois de escutar um "pensei que você estivesse tentando não parecer gay" de seu amigo – e agora conselheiro amoroso – Snape, a respeito da túnica lilás que tinha escolhido para a ocasião.

– Humm, esse flan estava incrível. E o salmão então, há anos não comia um assim! – ele comenta animado, assim que vê o prato de sobremesa na sua frente completamente devorado. Mas como sua acompanhante não parece estar ouvindo nenhuma palavra do que ele está dizendo, o olhar muito fixo num ponto distinto atrás dele e um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, ele prossegue intrigado. – Algum problema, Minerva?

– Não se vire agora, eles estão atrás dos arbustos – ela recomenda ainda olhando discretamente na direção das folhagens que farfalhavam de leve, ao longe. – Continue com essa coisa de encontro.

– Ah, certo – Então ele assente e toma um grande gole da sua taça de vinho de elfos, a qual estava um pouquinho desconfiado de estar batizada com alguma poção que minava suas inibições. É claro que seria mais justo se ela tomasse mais um pouquinho também. – Eu deveria segurar a sua mão agora ou colocar uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha? Talvez se eu roçar a minha perna na sua...

Ele levanta sugestivamente uma das sobrancelhas e McGonagall fica sem entender até que ponto o amigo estava brincando nessa bobagem toda.

– Albus, mais compostura! – ela o repreende, ainda que esteja rindo. Talvez sua modesta parcela de vinho já tenha sido o suficiente, afinal.

– Desculpe. Acho que foi a bebida, ou toda essa comida afrodisíaca e... – mas Dumbledore se interrompe no meio da fala e se empertiga com um amplo sorriso no rosto, exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que uma música começa a tocar ao fundo*. – Eu não acredito.

– O que foi?

– _Heaven, I'm in Heaven _– o bruxo fala melodiosamente, acompanhando o cantor – _and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak._

Então ele se levanta, dá a volta na mesa, faz um reverência cavalheiresca e puxa a mão dela como quem convida pra dançar.

– Não, Albus, eu não vou.

– Por favor, eu adoro essa música.

– Você adora qualquer música, isso não é um argumento válido.

– Mas você disse pra fingirmos que era um encontro – o diretor insiste, seus olhos azuis de repente brilhando como os de um cachorrinho abandonado. Já os da mulher se reviram pra cima, meio em diversão, meio em censura. – E o que é um encontro sem dança, minha querida?

– Ah, está bem – a bruxa se rende, atirando o guardanapo sobre o prato em derrota.

Ele a guia até onde era pra ser uma pista de dança, que ficava no centro da estufa, bem no meio do amplo espaço que havia sido aberto especialmente para esta noite. O local e era plenamente iluminado, tanto por mais um grande círculo de velas flutuantes, como por uma imensa clarabóia no teto que dava uma excelente visão para a lua cheia e o céu estrelado da bonita noite que fazia lá fora. Ambos tinham que admitir que, por mais embaraçosos que fossem os esforços de seus colegas, toda aquela atenção aos detalhes era impressionante.

– Então, como seguiremos com nosso pequeno embuste? – Albus pergunta e pega uma das mãos da bruxa, enquanto usa a outra para enlaçar sua cintura.

– Pensei em fazê-los acreditar que a Trelawney estava certa a princípio – a outra responde, a mão até então livre pousando no ombro do colega, para então os dois começarem a se movimentar no ritmo da canção.

– Oh, isso é cruel – ele brinca com uma careta. – Então você está oficialmente me dando um fora?

– É isso que tem que parecer.

– Mas eles não podem nos escutar dessa distância, então receio que teremos que ser meio teatrais – o bruxo faz uma curta pausa para rodopiá-la. – Quer brigar comigo e sair correndo para que eu possa ir atrás, gritando seu nome em total desespero?

– Não, seria meio forçado – ela responde e se enrola no braço dele, de forma que esteja de costas para Dumbledore agora. – E que tal se eu te desse um tapa?

– Seria interessante, acho que não levo um tapa há séculos – Albus diz no ouvido dela, então a rodopia novamente. Quando volta a falar já estão frente-a-frente, só que dançando de rosto colado. – E com que motivo?

– Qual a diferença? Eles não vão escutar mesmo, não precisam saber.

– Você não pode simplesmente me bater sem motivo ou eles podem pensar que eu fiz alguma coisa realmente ruim.

– Como dar em cima da instrutora de vôo? – pelo modo maldoso com que McGonagall comenta, ninguém acreditaria que foi ela que o obrigou a isso. Mesmo assim, ele fica um pouquinho vermelho e encolhe os ombros antes de mudar de assunto.

– Eu poderia tomar alguma liberdade indevida contigo... – ele pondera por um instante. – Quem sabe beijá-la?

E ela se afasta um pouquinho e o encara por vários segundos, incrédula. Não sabia se o outro estava falando sério ou não.

– Mas aí minha reação seria mais azará-lo do que só dar um tapa.

– Tem alguma idéia melhor? – ele indaga desafiadoramente.

– Não.

– Então é só fingir que é Natal e fomos pegos debaixo do visgo – o bruxo brinca.

– De novo, você quer dizer – ela acrescenta, lembrando-o da fatídica festa de natal do ano anterior, onde todo mundo estava menos bêbedo do que fazia questão de aparentar. – Acha que eles planejaram aquilo também?

– Não, não foram eles – Dumbledore afirma, mas por algum motivo não se dá ao trabalho de dizer porque tinha tanta certeza disso. – Mas se você preferir nós podemos apenas...

– Tudo bem, me beije – Minerva interrompe autoritariamente, finalmente concordando com a proposta indecorosa do colega. – Qual a graça?

– "Me beije" – o diretor cita, imitando perfeitamente a maneira séria como ela tinha dito isso. – Do jeito como você fala, parece que é você que vai apanhar aqui.

– Prometo bater com cuidado.

– Apenas se lembre que toda essa bobagem de vingança foi idéia sua – ele avisa e a puxa ainda mais para perto, pela cintura. Então prossegue, agora com a boca a poucos centímetros da dela. – Agora, se você me permite.

Ambos tomam fôlego, como se estivessem prestes a mergulhar ou pular de uma grande altura, então Dumbledore cola seus lábios nos dela. Nenhum dos dois protesta contra a necessidade de língua, a despeito do fato que mesmo com binóculos seus colegas bisbilhoteiros jamais iriam notar a diferença. Então ele vai se inclinando mais sobre ela lentamente, até que a professora esteja completamente debruçada em seus braços, os pés mal tocando o chão. Óculos quadrados e de meia-lua se chocam, o já mencionado fôlego se esvai e eles continuam lá, abraçados muito apertado, parecendo estar tentando devorar um ao outro.

E, mesmo quando a música acaba e o beijo também, McGonagall permanece ainda mais um pouco de olhos fechados e na mesma posição, o rosto borrado de batom na boca, no queixo e em parte da bochecha.

– Minerva – ele chama baixinho, então a recompõe de pé novamente. E só mais alguns segundos depois é que ela finalmente abre os olhos bem devagar, a expressão totalmente confusa. – O tapa, lembra?

– Ah, sim – a professora afirma aturdida e enche a mão na cara dele, com muito mais força do que havia sido necessário.

_CLAP!_

– Ai!

– Desculpe, eu me empolguei – ela murmura baixinho antes de girar os calcanhares e sair em ritmo acelerado na direção contrária.

Na mesma hora, só que atrás dos arbustos, quatro professores pasmados tinham caído como patinhos.

– Pelas barbas de Mérlin! – exclamam as três bruxas em uníssono.

– E pensar que esse cafajeste me enganou direitinho... – comenta Rolanda, que era de longe a mais chocada, mais para si mesma que para o resto dos colegas.

– O que está acontecendo? – pergunta o professor de Feitiços, porque conforme o casal tinha se deslocado da mesa de jantar ele não conseguira abrir entre as folhas uma nova fenda grande o bastante para enxergar o suficiente do que estava se passando com eles. – Ainda estão se beijando?

– Não – responde Poppy com desagrado.

– Minerva deu um tapa nele e está correndo de volta pro castelo – Pomona narra, acompanhando com a cabeça o percurso desabalado da amiga.

– E o Albus? – Flitwick interroga, cada vez mais surpreso.

– Caiu de joelhos e está... – Pomfrey se interrompe momentaneamente, surpresa. – chorando?

Quanto ao fato do choro, Dumbledore achou que não faria mal algum improvisar um pouquinho. E ainda estava rindo de sua própria ousadia, quase uma hora depois, sentado em seus aposentos e esperando sua cúmplice de traquinagem chegar. Parcialmente escondida pela barba, em sua face ainda era possível notar um suave tom avermelhado formando a distinta figura de uma mão feminina.

– Você demorou – ele fala assim que a vê cruzar a porta, pela qual havia entrado sem bater.

– É que eu percebi que o Frei Gorducho estava me seguindo de novo, por isso eu fui correndo na direção das masmorras antes de vir pra cá – Minerva explica e vai se sentar numa poltrona ao lado da dele, em frente à lareira acesa. – Logo, todos irão achar que eu estava com o Severus.

– Por Mérlin, você é diabólica! Os coitados não devem mais saber o que pensar.

– Por isso acho melhor que passemos para a próxima fase do plano.

– Certo, estou curioso pra saber o que faremos a seguir. Deixe-me ver como podemos destruir o que sobrou de nossas reputações... – ele finge pensar por alguns instantes, antes de prosseguir em tom de brincadeira. – Eu me ofereceria para aparecer com um chupões no pescoço, mas com essa barba eu duvido que alguém veria. Então que tal se fizermos com que vejam você saindo descomposta de meus aposentos pela manhã?

Mais uma vez ambos desabam em gargalhadas, gozando daquela satisfação maléfica de imaginar mais e mais maneiras de zombar de seus amigos.

– Não, não. Em todo caso, acho que já está mesmo na hora de acabarmos com toda essa insanidade – ela fala e limpa uma lágrima de riso do rosto.

– Uma pena, porque isso estava ficando cada vez mais divertido – o outro diz com o mais ligeiro dos sorrisos maliciosos. – Então, o que tem em mente?

– Na verdade eu tinha pensado num gran finale.

* * *

**Uhura:** Te confundi mais um pouquinho? Isso aqui tá virando um samba do crioulo doido, mas eu prometo desenrolar essa bagunça no próximo capítulo.

**MarinaB.:** Seja muito bem-vinda e obrigada pelo comentário, é bom saber que vc está se divertindo com minhas maluquices. Saiba que isso me deixa muito contente.

**Mamma Corleone:** Mammacita querida, gostou do jantar? Sim, a Minerva é má, e ainda vai aprontar mais um pouquinho. Aguarde.

**Aline: **Amigaaaaaa. Vc sabe o quanto eu amo escrever essa fic, né? Rolo de rir aqui eu mesma, sozinha.

**n/a:** Tá, admito que demorei pra postar, mas espero que tenha valido a pena. E que beijão, hein? XD

Mas agora, os mistérios:

Dumbledore está mesmo afim da Minerva? Se estiver, será recíproco? Quem será o "outro cara" da vice-diretora? Snape vai recuperar seu coração de pedra ou vai continuar com peninha do Albus? Como será o gran finale? Até quando os outros serão feitos de bobos? Eu vou parar de sacanear Filius por causa da altura?

Querem descobrir? Então não percam o próximo – e penúltimo – capítulo de _Especulações_.

Agradeço imensamente a "audiência" e os comentários. Beijo e até breve.


	7. Quarta

_**Especulações**_

**Quarta-feira.**

Sala dos professores. Albus Dumbledore se senta em seu lugar costumeiro, à cabeceira, na grande mesa retangular. Às suas costas a janela ampla, aberta, dando para o poente descendo nas colinas que circundavam o castelo; à sua direita, também em seu lugar habitual, sua vice. Ele não parece propriamente feliz, ao menos não como sempre, tampouco pode-se dizer que esteja aborrecido. Mas algo no tamborilar dos dedos longos sobre o tampo de madeira de lei denunciou um certo nervosismo, coisa que só quem o conhecesse bem saberia distinguir.

McGonagall, por sua vez, se fosse para descrever com uma analogia do gosto de sua amiga Rolanda, parecia-se muito com um gato que engolira um canário.

– Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo? – o bruxo pergunta enquanto consulta o relógio pela terceira vez no último minuto.

– E eu por acaso já estive errada alguma vez?

Albus abre a boca para responder, mas se detém a meio caminho para ponderar um instante.

– Se eu dissesse que sim, você prolongaria essa conversa até a eternidade.

– Acaso acha que sou teimosa?

– Acaso acha que sou tonto de responder isso?

Uma sobrancelha da professora se ergue em advertência, mas perante a cara de sapeca do outro ela não teve como não abrir um sorriso. Então um barulho fraco de vozes distantes e passos abafados, se aproximando pelo outro lado das grossas paredes de pedra, muda o rumo da conversa.

– Está pronto pro nosso número de hoje?

– Perguntou a algoz pra guilhotina – o diretor ironiza com um muxoxo.

– Pensei que você fosse se denominar minha vítima – ela rebate.

– Não, mas elas estão chegando agora.

Nesse momento entram porta aberta aqueles que Minerva chamara mais cedo de "os cabeças do motim", grupo seletíssimo composto por Hooch, Sprout, Flitwick, e Pomfrey, além de especialmente hoje contar com a participação de Snape (que comparecera unicamente por insistência de Dumbledore, numa conversa via flu poucas horas antes). Segundo a chefe da Grifinória, Filch, Pince e Trelawney, assim como Rosmerta, Aberforth e os demais professores ausentes não cometeram injúria e traição comparável aos outros quatro e, portanto, foram poupados da "reunião de última hora" que estava para se iniciar naquele instante. Sim, a doce e supracitada _vingança_.

Os professores em questão se acomodam em seus lugares, apressados, e imediatamente voltam seus olhares curiosos para Dumbledore. Então ele limpa a garganta, um pouquinho encabulado, antes de começar a falar.

– Bom, convocamos vocês aqui porque as suas atitudes nos últimos dias nos deram a entender que andam desconfiando do nosso... _relacionamento_.

– E decidimos revelar, nós mesmo, exatamente como tudo tem acontecido por todos esse anos – Minerva completa.

– Há, eu disse! – exclama Filius baixinho, porém bastante audível para os demais.

– Vocês estão namorando, não estão? – se adianta Poppy, ainda que bastante timidamente.

Mas em vez de responder Dumbledore e McGonagall trocam um olhar cúmplice antes de caírem num sonoro ataque de risos. E Severus apenas faz uma careta de desaprovação enquanto os demais, é claro, não entendem absolutamente nada.

– Na verdade somos casados há mais de 40 anos – McGonagall declara em tom de brincadeira e todos os olhares pasmados, incluindo o de Dumbledore, se viram para ela. – Mas não sei se aquilo pode ser mesmo considerado um casamento.

– Tenho duas testemunhas que podem provar que sim – Albus replica com um ar de forçada seriedade, pelo menos até fazer um som engraçado com a boca como se estivesse engasgando e em seguida desatar a rir novamente.

E Snape olhou de um para o outro, com um misto de assombro e compreensão. Até que ponto eles estavam pretendendo chegar com aquelas brincadeiras?

– Afinal, o que há de tão engraçado nisso? – a vice-diretora pergunta para um Dumbledore sem fôlego, que dava pequenos socos na mesa em divertimento. – Albus!

– Desculpe, mas é eu tenho idade pra ser seu pai. E falando assim, hahaha... Admita que soa engraçado de qualquer forma.

– Pois saiba que você definitivamente não faz o tipo da minha mãe – McGonagall corrige, erguendo o queixo com arrogância. – E eu odeio desmenti-lo, mas na verdade você tem quase a idade do meu avô.

– Ai, essa realmente me ofendeu – ele retruca, ainda às gargalhadas.

– Mas o que...? – Pomona começou, mas não foi preciso terminar a frase. Seus outros três colegas, que estavam tão confusos quanto ela, faziam mentalmente a mesma indagação.

– E temos filhos e netos, que inclusive já estudaram aqui com sobrenomes falsos – ele prossegue desafiador, falando como que incentivado pelas exclamações mudas de surpresa e incredulidade ao seu redor. – Não sei como ninguém nunca percebeu.

– Essa foi boa! – então Minerva também solta um riso seco e e eleva o tom de voz, virando-se para os colegas que assistiam a cena, mudos e imóveis – Agora ouçam isso: nunca contamos pra ninguém sobre nós porque na época eu era muito jovem, ele muito famoso, e achamos melhor manter tudo em segredo.

– Sem contar que os McGonagall ainda estavam se recuperando do escândalo de ver a filha abandonando o antigo noivo às vésperas do casamento – Albus completa e os quatro conspiradores inspiraram audivelmente, de olhos arregalados.

Já o também caladíssimo Severus Snape estava se controlando para não começar a aplaudí-los, nem tampouco interromper aquela deliciosa e inesperada encenação. Era a piada mais genial de que já tivera ouvido falar, e, ao que tudo indicava, estava dando muito certo.

Parecia mais com uma competição acirrada de quem conseguia chocar mais o quarteto de bruxos apostadores.

– Ah, e você fala como se a culpa não tivesse sido toda sua – McGonagall acusa, dessa vez falando exclusivamente para o patrão.

– Minha? – o outro responde. Agora os dois discutiam como se fossem os únicos na sala. – E de quem foi a brilhante idéia de chamar justo a mim para ser padrinho?

– E-eles estão falando sério? – o professor de Feitiços sussurra ao chefe da Sonserina, e as outras três apuram os ouvidos para escutá-los, mas com os olhos ainda vidrados no ex-suposto-atual-talvez-sim-talvez-não casal de amigos.

– É claro que não! – Snape responde, porque até mesmo ele já começava a achar que os seus superiores estavam indo longe demais com aquela palhaçada.

– E nós quase nunca jogamos xadrez de verdade – McGonagall provoca, um olhar de malicioso para o colega em questão.

– Binns certa vez nos pegou no meio de uma "partida" excepcionalmente animada – ele mais uma vez completa, devolvendo o mesmo olhar para a mulher a sua direita. Então os dois rompem em gargalhadas, como se estivesse contando uma boa anedota que só eles conheciam. – Coitado, não sabíamos que o sujeito era cardíaco.

– O que diabos está acontecendo aqui afinal? – Hooch enfim pergunta, cansada de daquele pingue-pongue de revelações bombásticas e absurdas à sua frente.

– Não e óbvio? – Snape declara em tom grave, se levantando num gesto grandioso e solene, com um sorriso de desdém para os colegas confusos. – Eles estão zombando de vocês, seus imbecis! Fingiram o tempo todo: no tal jantar, nas insinuações, naqueles flertes sem sentido... _comigo_, inclusive.

Naquele momento a ficha dos quatro finalmente cai, e eles se sentem imbecis de verdade. Até mesmo bastante ofendidos. E, convenhamos, tinham toda a razão em se sentirem assim.

– E o que nos deixou mais irritados com toda essa bobagem de aposta é que, com vocês aqui no castelo nos monitorando noite e dia, não teríamos a liberdade de que geralmente usufruímos nas férias – Dumbledore baixou o tom de voz, a mão passeando suavemente sobre o tampo de madeira de lei da mesa como se o acariciasse. – Ah, se essa mesa falasse.

– Já chega – Minerva repreende com uma leve cotovelada na costela do outro, para então recompor a seriedade que lhe era mais característica –, eles já entenderam.

– Então vocês sabiam da aposta? – pergunta Poppy, agora mais zangada do que surpresa.

– Quase o tempo todo – Minerva responde, vitoriosa. – E nos divertimos muito vendo vocês se batendo pra descobrir quem tinha ganho.

– Filhos da p#%! – a instrutora de vôo deixa escapar, mas todos fingem não ouvir.

– Então ninguém venceu? – questiona a professora de herbologia, a coragem de falar vinda unicamente do despeito pela brincadeira de mal gosto na qual acabaca de cair.

– Deixe-me ver: – Albus cita em voz alta, rindo e levantando um dedo para cada nome citado. – Filius e Septima em parte, Aurora, que foi a quem chegou mais perto, Rosmerta, e nem quero imaginar como ela soube disso, Argus, é claro...

– Ah, e não se esqueçam da Trelawney – interrompe Snape, entrando na brincadeira.

– Por quê? – McGonagall pergunta, intrigada.

– Não souberam? – responde o professor de Poções. – Ela mudou de idéia e agora acha que vocês dois são o próprio epítome da luxúria.

– Escutou essa, Minerva? – Dumbledore brinca mais uma vez. – E você ainda ousa me dizer que ela não é vidente.

– Parem! – pede Poppy, parecendo verdadeiramente indignada. – Isso não tem graça.

– É claro que tem! – McGonagall tripudia. Agora é a vez dela se levantar e olhar os colegas de cima, os olhos se estreitando na medida que seu sorriso irônico cresce. – E se chama vingança. Por termos sido seguidos, interrogados, espionados, trancafiados na enfermaria a atirados um em cima do outro a semana inteira.

– Pelo menos você não levou um tapa – Albus resmunga fazendo careta.

– Não seja chorão, eu já pedi desculpas.

– É, admitam, nós merecemos isso – concorda Filius com uma única risada constrangida.

– Então, se era só isso... Estamos liberados? – Severus questiona, ainda parecendo se divertir um pouco com a infelicidade dos colegas. – Por mais que eu goste de vê-los espezinhar esses cabeças de vento, tenho mais o que fazer.

– Claro, claro. Acho que já foi o bastante – a professora de Transfiguração concorda, abanando as mãos como se os dispensasse e desse a reunião por terminada. – E que lhes sirva de lição.

– Já vão? – o diretor indaga em tom de voz elevado, já que seus funcionários estão se afastando rapidamente em direção ao corredor. – Não querem nem ouvir o que nós fazemos na Sala Precisa nas noites de sexta?

Mais uma onda de gargalhadas de Albus e sua vice, e a porta se fecha. Ninguém vê a troca de olhares significativos dos dois.

– Eu sugiro que gastemos o dinheiro no Três Vassouras, depois devolvemos o do resto do pessoal – opina Rolanda assim que eles cruzaram as portas da sala dos professores, com Snape já sumindo na distância, dobrando o próximo corredor.

– De acordo – concordaram os outros em uníssono.

Em seguida a instrutora de vôo dá meia volta e se afasta apressada com um "já encontro vocês nos portões para sairmos juntos" e então eles caminham por mais de um minuto de completo silêncio mal-humorado até que alguém sinta vontade de retomar o assunto novamente.

– Mas não vamos convidar o Severus! – resmungou Pomona.

– De acordo – responderam os dois outros, juntos novamente e ainda com mais ênfase que antes.

– Continuo achando uma pena eles não estarem juntos de verdade – fala a enfermeira, pontuando a frase com um suspiro. – Mas eu ainda acho que poderíamos...

– Desista, Poppy! Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo – interrompe um aborrecido professor Flitwick. – E também é melhor paramos com isso enquanto ainda temos empregos e um último fiapo de dignidade aqui.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, assegurando-se de não estava mais sendo seguido por fantasma algum, Albus seguiu até seu escritório pra dar uma olhada em sua correspondência e, ainda analisando a pilha de cartas, se dirigiu para para seus aposentos. Uma vez só em sua sala entulhada de coisas, cujo papel de parede roxo era totalmente estampado de minúsculas estrelas prateadas, jogou os papéis na escrivaninha, tirou o manto exterior, deixou-o sobre sua poltrona de chintz e foi até sua estante de livros, ignorando a porta que dava para o quarto. Correu rapidamente os olhos pela prateleira do meio e puxou um dos livros sem contudo retirá-lo. A estante toda se moveu para o lado sem fazer barulho algum, dando lugar a uma porta, a qual ele abriu e passou.

Atravessando o portal, o bruxo já estava noutra parte bem distinta do castelo, saindo da passagem aberta de outra estante, noutro lugar diferente. Esta sala, que não lhe pertencia, era bem arrumada e toda decorada em vermelho e dourado, mas ele não se deteve nela tampouco. Apenas abriu a próxima porta e se permitiu soltar um suspiro ao encontrar uma cama de casal vazia com uma camisola verde cuidadosamente dobrada por cima. A próxima porta já estava aberta, e dela vinha um calor agradável acompanhado dum cheiro familiar de lavanda. O som de água corrente e o vapor quase imperceptível terminavam de compor o cenário bem iluminado: era um banheiro. E não estava vazio.

Mais uma vez ele entrou sem bater.

– Desista de procurar – ele diz e caminha até a bruxa só de roupão, que estava parada examinando o próprio rosto de frente pro espelho sobre a pia. – Você não vai achar nenhuma imperfeição aí.

– Você demorou – McGonagall responde, observando-o atrás de si, através do reflexo.

– Fui dar uma palavrinha com o Severus e depois passei na minha sala para pegar a correspondência – enquanto fala, Dumbledore se ocupa de soltar os grampos do coque dela até que seu cabelo negro e longo esteja caindo livremente sobre os ombros. – Ele pode não ser tão bom como Sybill em consolar um homem rejeitado, mas indicou alguns estabelecimentos onde eu posso encontrar companhia feminina de qualidade por um preço razoável.

Nesse ponto Minerva lança um olhar ameaçador através do espelho e ele abre um sorriso traquina em resposta.

– Mas eu recusei, é claro.

– E por que ele acha que você precisa ser consolado? – McGonagall pergunta e inclina um pouco o pescoço, num convite a aumentar ainda mais a proximidade.

– É que Severus me perguntou porque eu nunca me declarei e eu disse que você já é comprometida com alguém há um bom tempo – ele afasta o cabelo dela pro lado, então prossegue falando baixinho em seu ouvido. – Só não disse que esse alguém era eu.

– Manipular a verdade é o mesmo que mentir, querido.

– Eu sei, e nossos colegas estão aí pra provar o quanto estamos ficando bons nisso. Aliás, um plano perfeito.

– Obrigada – a bruxa agradece enquanto é abraçada por trás. – Admita que á muito melhor do que simplesmente obliviá-los de novo. Não sei como ainda não causamos nenhum dano permanente à memória de alguém... E o melhor é que eles estão com tanta vergonha que não vão nem querer tocar no assunto por anos.

– O que é muito bom para a nossa privacidade.

Ele a solta e vai até a banheira, então fecha a torneira e se senta na beirada. Tudo muito natural, como num gesto repetido inúmeras vezes.

– Como se depois de quarenta anos juntos fôssemos resolver contar tudo só porque eles acham que formamos um belo casal!

– E formamos mesmo – Albus corrige enquanto tira as as botas.

– Mas ninguém precisa saber.

– Não. Apesar de que eu estava gostando bastante da idéia de te exibir em público.

E McGonagall o encara seriamente por um momento, enquanto se ocupa de retirar o brincos e deixá-los sobre a pia.

– Albus, tem certeza de que não quer contar nada ao menos para o Snape? Quer dizer, vocês são tão amigos e ele foi tão leal conosco.

– Não, sem exceções. Não me interprete mal, eu confiaria minha vida a Severus, mas não a sua. Ou a das crianças.

– Acha mesmo que ainda é tão perigoso assim?

– Temo que sim. Mas eu sempre lhe disse que teríamos de fazer concessões se quiséssemos ficar juntos.

– Tudo bem, você vale a pena – Minerva afirma e finalmente se livra do roupão. Então dá a volta nele, entra na banheira e se submerge até os ombros.

E Albus parece atordoado por um momento, então se lembra de algo que tinha que falar antes que se esquecesse novamente. Por isso retira um pergaminho dobrado do bolso antes de continuar a abrir seus botões.

– Ah, tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar. Nossa boa amiga Rolanda teve a excelente idéia de me mandar uma coruja antes de acompanhar os outros ao Três Vassouras – Albus entrega a ela a única e curtíssima carta que trouxera consigo de seus aposentos e então atira sua túnica longe. – Dê uma olhada.

– "Finta de Wronsky"? – a bruxa cita em voz alta as três palavras que compunham o bilhete, agora um pouco molhado, enviado pela instrutora de vôo.

– Ou ela quer que eu aprenda uma nova jogada ou essa é a senha de seus aposentos particulares, só para o caso de eu resolver fazer outra visitinha noturna – ele explica com ar zombeteiro e a outra lhe atira um bocado d'água em represália. Então prossegue, agora se ocupando em terminar de se despir. – Mas o que você esperava me anunciando por aí como um homem disponível?

– Tudo bem, Albus. Eu confio... no seu senso de auto-preservação.

– Não precisa dizer mais nada, aquele tapa fez maravilhas para a minha memória – ele fala e ri, então se junta à bruxa na banheira, transbordando água para todo o lado. Era notável que ali estava um tanto apertado para duas pessoas. – Ah, eu vou sentir falta do banheiro dos monitores!

Foi a vez dela rir e deslizar para o lado para lhe dar lugar. Mas assim que se acomodou, ele a puxou para seu colo e a beijou como estava aguardando o dia inteiro para fazer. Um beijo que fez o da pista de dança parecer sem graça.

– Você estava magnífica! Falou com uma naturalidade tão desconcertante que até eu fiquei em dúvida sobre nós dois. E ainda assim não acho que isso tudo tenha sido mesmo necessário.

– Tá bom, eu admito que exagerei com essa bobagem de vingança. De qualquer modo, obrigada por fazer isso por mim – mais um beijo, agora mais curto, e Minerva envolvia a barba dele com uma das mãos num gesto possessivo. – E saiba que eu vou te recompensar por isso.

– Vai devolver meu bilboquê?

– Não, mas vou fazer melhor que isso._ Muito melhor_.

* * *

**Uhura: **Guria, você que tem me pressionado por muitas madrugadas em busca de spoilers, o que acha desse capítulo agora? Bem, espero ter alcançado suas expectativas. Pq foi graças a vc q tive coragem e inspiração de escrever isso aqui ^^.

**MarinaB.: **Espero que tenha saciado sua curiosidade... e que vc não esteja com muita raiva de mim por isso agora. Kkkkk

**Mamma Corleone: **Vc que me honra, sempre acompanhando e comentando as minhas doideras! E vc viu q eu não fiz nenhuma piadinha com a altura do Fil hj? XD

**Juliana Seven: **Hei Ju (posso te chamar de Ju?), seja bem-vinda! Muito obrigada por comentar e saiba que isso me deixa muito feliz. Ainda mais pq eu tbm sou preguiçosa pra comentar nas fics dos outros, então aprecio muito q vc tenha aberto uma exceção pra mim. E se puder fazê-lo de novo, mais ainda ^^

**n/a: **Albus e Minerva, hein, enganando todo mundo há décadas... *piscadela marota da autora*

Acreditem, eu só bebi duas taças de vinho antes de escrever isso!

Sim, havia quatros outros finais possíveis. Alguns mais românticos, outros bem mais lógicos, mas acabei optando pelo que achei mais engraçado, e, admito, em parte por conta de uma grande amiga que tbm tem uma pequena quedinha por esse shipper que me [_obrigou_] ajudou a escolhê-lo.

E vocês, ficaram surpresos? Decepcionados? Contentes? Estarrecidos? Com vontade de me mandar um berrador cheio de nomes feios?

Não, não gastem suas corujas comigo, mas por favor compartilhem suas opiniões comigo por reviews, nem que seja só pra me chamarem de maluca.

Ah, e não saiam daí porque a fic ainda não acabou! Só falta o epílogo agora, então aguardem para mais algumas risadas.

Um bj e até breve.


	8. Epílogo

_**Especulações**_

**Epílogo**

O tão famoso Três Vassouras, numa noite que seria bastante calma se não fosse pelos cinco professores embriagados rindo e conversando alto numa mesa mais ao fundo. E só mais uns dois ou três clientes, espalhados entre mesas ou balcão, somavam o motivo pelo qual a dona do bar ainda não tinha ido tomar seu abençoado banho e se largar na sua maravilhosa cama.

– Gárgulas galopantes! – exclama Filius, quase engasgando no seu copo de calda de cereja com soda e gelo, ornamentado com um pequeno guarda-chuva. – Pomona, você se lembrou de avisar Minerva sobre aquilo que colocou nos tritões de gengibre que mandamos pro gabinete dela?

– Não, e tampouco acho que seja necessário – a bruxa responde, a voz já meio embargada e o olhar um tantinho turvo. – Quer dizer, se eles sabiam de tudo desde o começo, não seriam uns biscoitos com poção que iam enganar aquela dupla de velhacos.

– Mesmo assim, ainda acho perigoso deixar aquilo a solta – opina Poppy, como sempre seu ponto de vista profissional saindo à frente. – Alguém poderia comer por engano e...

– Tudo bem! – Sprout concorda, ainda que visivelmente aborrecida com isso. – Na volta eu aviso eles, está bem?

– Não que estejam merecendo nesse momento – brinca Hooch com uma risada estridente, balançando sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada com tanta ênfase que chega a respingar nos colegas. – Até que seria engraçado ver a Minerva subindo pelas paredes depois dessa confusão toda, hahaha.

– Rolanda, querida, acho que você já bebeu demais hoje.

– Eu? Dá uma olhada na Sibyll! – a instrutora de vôo fala e aponta para o monte de xales e cabelos largado, roncando na cadeira ao lado. – Acho que a coitada entrou em coma...

Mais uma rodada de gargalhadas e outra de bebidas mesmo, e os três colegas se despedem de Hooch, que permanece no bar (donde sairia sabe-se lá quando e em que estado), e rumam de volta para o castelo. Eles ainda deixam a desmaiada Trelawney em sua torre antes de seguir para os aposentos de McGonagall, o mais furtivamente que seus passos desengonçados conseguem ser.

A senha Poppy já sabia, pois era ao menos até bem pouco tempo atrás a melhor amiga da vice-diretora. Escuridão completa lá dentro, Sprout esbarra em alguma coisa e exclama baixinho um palavrão.

– Quem colocou isso no meio do caminho?

– _Isso_ sou eu, Pomona – retruca Filius zangado, se levantando do chão onde fora atirado pelo meio-empurrão acidental da colega. Então ele acende a varinha, revelando boa parte do ambiente em volta com a tênue luz azulada que provinha dela. – E fale mais baixo porque se a Minerva sequer imaginar que nós estamos aqui não quero nem saber o que vai fazer com a gente dessa vez.

As outras duas também murmuram seus "lumus" e começam a procurar em volta.

– Achei – Pomfrey diz com a lata de biscoitos na mão, encontrada numa mesinha de canto que ficava entre o sofá e a poltrona da sala. Então ela estranha uma garrafa esquecida ali também, logo ao lado. – Vinho?

– E tem duas taças aqui – acrescenta Pomona, curiosa, se aproximando.

Elas trocam um olhar confuso, mas são interrompidas pela vozinha preocupada de Flitwick.

– Que barulho é esse? Parecem risadas...

Mas nesse momento porta que dá para os aposentos da vice-diretora se abre e de lá sai um Albus Dumbledore sorridente e muito desgrenhado, vestindo apenas um roupão feminino de _tartan_ e conversando com alguém atrás de si.

– Não acredito que se atreveu a mencionar a sala precisa... – comenta uma risonha voz feminina vinda do quarto, praticamente irreconhecível de tanta lascívia – que sórdido.

– Ora, não diga que isso não faz da sexta-feira seu dia favorito – o diretor graceja em resposta e só então se vira para ver a cena que o aguardava na sala.

Ao dar de cara com os visitantes inoportunos ele se paralisa e os queixos dos outros três despencam até o chão. Por um longo momento tudo é silêncio, susto e incompreensão.

– Vem logo, amor – chama McGonagall lá de dentro, tão surrealmente manhosa como aquela situação absurda exigia.

Segue-se então um novo, porém mais curto, instante de silencioso onde Dumbledore abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas acaba apenas voltando a fechá-la para poder engolir à seco enquanto olhava mortificado de um para o outro e então por cima do ombro para ver se sua cônjuge havia se levantado. Não tinha como explicar uma coisa dessas.

Era um homem morto. Minerva iria matá-lo por isso.

Mas, para felicidade e surpresa do velho bruxo, não foi necessário usar de nenhuma desculpa. Muito menos obliviar ninguém. Isso porque, por algum motivo estranho ou golpe de sorte do destino, os três acabaram por entender tudo afortunadamente errado.

– Nossa, Albus, nós já pedimos desculpas! – exclama Poppy, indignada, quebrando o silêncio tenso. Os biscoitos dentro da lata fazem um barulho engraçado quando ela os sacode num gesto de irritação e gira os calcanhares, marchando na direção contrária.

– Você dois não sabem mesmo quando parar, não é? – fala Filius, igualmente zangado, seguindo atrás da colega.

– É, eu até entendo que estejam chateados com a gente, mas brincadeira tem limite – completa Pomona, por sua vez meio trôpega, fechando a fila.

E, com isso, os três professores saem pisando duro e fecham a porta atrás de si com um estrépido. Por fim Dumbledore suspira aliviado e vai até a mesa de canto pegar a bendita garrafa de vinho com as tais taças antes que mais alguma coisa bizarra aconteça.

– Pensei ter escutado vozes aqui – diz Minerva, aparecendo na porta enrolada num lençol amarrotado.

– Eram Poppy, Pomona e Filius – o bruxo explica calmamente e estende as taças pra ela. Então abre a garrafa e a serve com cuidado, para em seguida mandá-la voando de volta pro seu lugar. – Mas não se preocupe porque eu já os despistei.

– E como você fez isso?

– Bom, eu não sei ao certo – ele encolhe os ombros e toma um gole. Quando prossegue há um sorriso malicioso apontando em seus lábios. – Mesmo assim acho que mereço um prêmio por isso.

~ Fim ~

* * *

**Uhura:** Obrigada ^^. Não é sempre que me chamam de "fantástica". kkkk

**Marina:** É guria, a intenção é mesmo essa. Me diverti até demais aqui.

**Mamma Corleone:** Quanto entusiasmo! Ah, me deixa muito contente que vc tenha gostado tanto.

**Jesslaiine:** Que bom q vc curtiu meu final viajado.

**n/a:** Antes de mais nada, muitíssimo obrigada à todo mundo que leu, que comentou, quem favoritou e quem marcou alert. É ótimo saber que teve tanta gente bacana acompanhando essa história.

Meu primeiro desafio concluído! E como maior sucesso do que eu esperava, tenho de admitir.

Gostei tanto que pretendo escrever mais do gênero, e do mesmo shipper, é claro. Inclusive aguardem por novidades muito em breve, porque já estou trabalhando em uns outros desafios ADMM por aqui.

Um enorme beijo.


End file.
